Our Adventures With The Avengers
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: Hi, I'm Harriett. Meet my best friends Amy and Grace - this is our story of how we got sucked into the movie the Avengers and caused a hell of a lot of trouble and mayhem. Warning: Includes extreme randomness, Fandom wars, a monkey called Steve (DO. NOT. ASK.) and a robotic dog called Sparky. Disclaimer: I only own myself, and my two best friends, sort of. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Our Adventures With The Avengers  
Chapter 1

"Gracie, what do you want to watch?" Harriett Carter asked her best friend, Grace Lewis as their other friend, Amy Brookes was in the bathroom, getting changed. Grace lounged back on the sofa in her pink and blue onesie, flicking her short brown hair off her shoulder, brown eyes sparkling.  
"How about Avengers, Haribo?" She suggested, using the nickname she had come up with for the other brunette when they had met four years ago and Harriett laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"Why did I even bother to ask?" She joked and Grace shrugged.  
"Beats me. I've never understood your manic brain." She said and Harriett gasped.  
"Hey! That's mean!" She complained and Grace smirked.  
"What you going to do about it, midge?" She teased, taking the mick out of her best friend's small height.  
"Nothing. It's way too much effort." Harriett shrugged and Grace laughed.  
"Amy, we're going to watch Avengers – is that okay with you?" Harriett called to their other friend and she shouted back a quick "yes", before exiting the bathroom, in her red and ginger kitten pyjamas.  
"Nice pj's." Grace commented, grinning and Amy pouted playfully, her leafy green and golden brown eyes bright, her light brown/blonde hair falling to just above her shoulders, bangs slipping into her eyes.  
"Don't be mean to my pj's; they have little ginger kitties on them." She smiled and Harriett laughed, sitting back against the sofa, as Amy collapsed onto it.  
"You've never watched Avengers, have you?" Grace checked with their newest-ish friend – while Grace and Harriett had known each other since Year 7, they'd only known Amy for about a year and a bit.  
"Nope, but you two talk about it enough for me to sort of understand the story." Amy commented, and Grace nodded, looking at the screen, as the movie began.  
Loki appeared out of the portal and after a bit of speech started killing the workers and Amy gasped.  
"That's a little uncalled for, don't you think? Most of those people did nothing, he should be killing the pirate, he's the one trying to stop him! And seriously, _ants and boots?_ Who says something like that? I mean, I get the fact that he's from another planet but seriously? Why not say some other awesome comparison, like a telephone box has no quarrel with the Tardis?" Amy ranted and the other two girls looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raised.  
"Tardis?" Harriett asked, confused, and Grace smiled.  
"Amy, this is the Avengers… Not Doctor Who." Grace reminded the younger girl and she frowned.  
"You should be on medication." Harriett suggested and Amy nodded, sadly.  
"But still, ants are stupid!" She complained and Harriett smiled.  
"Since when were you an ant?" She asked, and Amy gasped, slapping the brunette on the head, as she laughed and shied away, squealing.  
"Okay, okay, can we just watch the movie now?" Grace asked, laughing and the two girls nodded. They carried on watching the movie in silence, but Harriett glanced towards her kitchen, seemingly looking through the walls and to the six-pack can of diet coke that she knew was sitting on her table.  
"Who wants coke?" She asked the others, curiously and the other girls both nodded. Harriett quickly got up and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing the coke and making her way back into the lounge, where Grace was casually sitting on the sofa, alone.  
"Where's Amy gone?" Harriett asked, handing a can of coke to Grace, before popping open a can of her own.  
"To get the Haribo from upstairs." Grace answered, taking a swig of the coke and shivering as the fizzy liquid ran down her throat.  
Amy, upstairs, was searching around in Harriett's messy bedroom for the Haribos and she grimaced, as her bra strap cut into her again.  
"Shove this…" She muttered, quickly reaching in her top, and undoing the bra, slipping it off and through the short sleeves of her pyjama top. She breathed out in relief, throwing her bra onto her pile of stuff and she glanced at her best friend's desk, finally spotting the Haribos, nearly hidden underneath notebooks and schoolwork.  
Amy shook her head, before grabbing the Haribo, and making her way onto the landing, before she heard a scream from downstairs. She sprinted down the stairs, taking them two at a time… But for a person in Tinkerbell slippers and bad balance that wasn't a great thing to do… She slipped on the last step and fell into the lounge, expecting to hear laughter from the sofa… Nothing. She got to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster, glad that no one saw her fall, before realising that the lounge was completely empty and that the TV screen was glowing white.  
Amy frowned, confused, and cautiously began to walk towards the TV, head cocked to the side.  
"Harriett…" She called warily, holding out her hand towards the TV. "What's happened to your TV?" She asked, as her hand went through the screen and a weird sensation filled her arm, a bit like pins and needles but not as painful. Amy's eyes widened, and her cautious fear turned into flat-out panic, as the TV's glowing screen began to pull her towards it, having some strange gravitational pull on the room. "Harriett!" Amy screamed, as her hair whipped around her face. "I think I broke your TV!"  
Then a hand grabbed hers from inside the TV and pulled her through. Amy squeezed her eyes tight shut and quickly lashed out with her arms and legs, as she fell onto hard ground.  
"Ow, ow OW!" Harriett shouted, slapping Amy as she cautiously opened her eyes.  
"Harriett, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed, throwing herself at Harriett, hugging her. Harriett laughed, hugging her back.  
"But, where the heck are we? What happened?" Amy asked, and Harriett shrugged, letting go of her.  
"I have no idea. The TV glowed all white, then Grace moved towards it and got sucked in – same thing happened to me, then I saw your hand and pulled you through." Harriett explained and Amy breathed out with a sigh of relief.  
"Thank goodness. For a second, I thought I was going to have to buy you a new TV." Amy said, and Harriett laughed, looking around again and Amy did too. They silently took in their surroundings; they were in a gym of some kind, but where Amy's stare was blank and confused, Harriett's hazel eyes widened, and she smiled massively.  
"I think I really do need medication; either that, or I'm dreaming." Amy muttered, before turning to Harriett. "What are you grinning at?" Amy asked, confused, as a very tall and very muscled man walked into the gym, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes; he was wearing no top and Amy noted that he had a six-pack (and no, it was not a six pack of coke – it was the other kind of six-pack).  
Harriett's mouth dropped open, as did the man's, when he noticed two girls sitting casually on the gym floor, one in kitty pyjamas and one in a baggy t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.  
"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, as Harriett stared.  
"Chris Evans?" She asked, shocked and the man frowned.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you mean to say that we're at a convention?" Amy asked, and the man shook his head at Harriett.  
"I'm Steve Rogers, you must have me mixed up with someone else." He said and Harriett's mouth dropped open even more. "Now, how did you get here?" He asked.  
"Well, I went upstairs to get some Haribo and when I was on my way down someone screamed and I ran down the stairs fell and found the lounge empty then noticed the TV was glowing white so I went towards it and the TV ate me and I ended up here!" Amy said as fast as she possibly could, without taking a breath. Steve looked at her, completely baffled as Harriett sniggered.  
"By the way, Harriett, I'm not wearing a bra under my pj's anymore." She whispered into her best friend's ear and the two girls burst out laughing abruptly.  
"What's so funny?" Steve asked and the two girls looked at each other, pursing their lips.  
"Nothing." They chorused, sniggering and Steve looked up to the heavens, as if to say, _'why did I get landed with these two?'_  
"So, again, why are you two here?" He asked, exasperatedly and Amy huffed.  
"I'm pretty sure we just established this: the TV ate me!" She cried and Harriett rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah err, no. What I think happened is that somehow the TV went a bit awry and we ended up in the movie we were watching." Harriett explained to Amy and she quickly caught on, after a few seconds.  
"So… A bit like travelling to a different dimension? Like in Doctor Who?" Amy asked and Harriett hesitated.  
"I've never watched Doctor Who, apart from one episode so I don't know about that but I would assume dimensional travel, yeah." Harriett agreed and Amy grinned, clapping her hands.  
"I think I got smarter during the dimension hop!" She exclaimed and Harriett hesitated again.  
"Not really, no." She said and Amy sighed.  
"So, where exactly are you guys from?" Steve asked, confused.  
"Basically, we're from a near-enough parallel universe, where you guys are _all_ fictional. And I was currently supposed to be watching a movie, with my two best friends." Harriett said and then both the girls froze and looked at each other, panic written on both of the girl's faces.  
"Wait…" Amy said, her eyes widening. "Where the heck is Grace?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, one chapter in and I've already had reviews... Thanks!  
Parker (Guest): That's so weird that the characters remind you of your friends, because that's what me and my friends are like exactly.  
Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Grace cursed as she fell onto the hard floor, head first. She sat up, looking round whilst rubbing her head, wincing. She idly took in her surroundings, curiously before she recognised where she was.  
"Oh. My. God." She gasped, as footsteps approached her spot behind the sofa.  
"Erm, excuse me but, who are you and how did you get up here?" A pretty woman with light ginger hair and blue eyes, asked the young brunette, crouching down in front of her as Grace's mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Pepper Potts?!" She asked, practically screeching it. Pepper winced, putting her hand to her ear, grimacing and she nodded.  
"Oh. My. God…" Grace whimpered and Pepper raised an eyebrow.  
"Again, who are you?" Pepper asked curiously and Grace held out her hand for the other woman to shake.  
"Grace Lewis, pleasure to meet you, ohmygod!" Grace introduced herself, going a bit 'fan-girl' at the end, before getting calmly to her feet, then realising, that she was in a onesie – she put her arms around her stomach rather self-consciously.  
"And, how did you get here?" Pepper questioned and Grace frowned.  
"I'm, not sure. I think that the combination of the DVD that I was watching, combined with the TV somehow opened a portal and brought me here." Grace explained, her mind quickly doing the science of it and Pepper nodded, barely understanding what the girl said, but going along with it anyway.  
"So, how did you know who I was?" She asked, moving away from the sofa and towards a massive table, that had some weird technical stuff on it.  
"Basically where I come from, everything and everyone here is fictional." Grace explained and Pepper raised her eyebrows sceptically.  
"It's true; Scout's honour." Grace promised and Pepper rolled her eyes, sighing.  
"Tony's back." Pepper announced and Grace frowned – weren't Tony and Pepper supposed to be talking? She grimaced as Pepper walked away – maybe her presence was obstructing the timeline of the movie. And that could definitely not be good.  
"Levels are holding steady… I think." Pepper commented, looking at the virtual board for the arc reactor that was now powering Stark Tower, as _Tony Stark _strolled happily across the room; Grace froze, officially going into 'fan-girl' mode: hyperventilation, inability to speak, etc.  
"Of course they are, I was directly involved, which brings me to my next question: who the hell is she?" Tony asked, pointing at the brunette; Grace was still standing by the sofa, dumbfounded and amazed by the man standing just a few feet away from her.  
"This is Grace and apparently she's from a different universe where we are all fictional." Pepper quickly explained and Tony raised his eyebrows.  
"So, in your universe… I'm not real?" Tony asked and Grace swallowed, as he approached her.  
"Yup." She nodded, finally getting over her fan-girl attack and turning back into her cool, laid-back exterior.  
"Can't be much of a great world." Tony commented, shrugging and Grace laughed.  
"Not really. But I live in England, so it doesn't make much difference to me anyway." Grace explained as JARVIS' electronical voice echoed across the room. Tony picked up his phone, trying to stall Coulson; Grace, who already knew what was about to happen, ducked down behind the sofa, a few seconds before the elevator 'dinged' open.  
Grace listened silently to the conversation between Tony, Pepper and Coulson, (which she already knew, practically off by heart) smiling and giggling as quietly as she could. The conversation was about to end when it took a turn for the worse.  
"Miss Lewis, if you could come with Pepper and myself too please." Coulson called and the brunette froze, cursing under her breath, as she stood up.  
"Is it really necessary for me to come? I mean, surely I can just stay here; I'll probably just get in the way, most likely, and don't you need to find the Tesseract?" Grace asked, but too late, she realised that the Cube hadn't yet been mentioned. Coulson raised his eyebrows and Grace sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She muttered, rolling her eyes and walking into the elevator, standing next to Pepper. "See you later, Stark!" Grace called as the doors began to close and she saw him wave idly before the elevator began to move downstairs.

Amy and Harriett sat behind the wrestling ring in the gym, as Steve pummelled the punching bag, images of his past running through his mind. The two girls chatted easily, discussing the circumstances of how they got into the Avengers movie and where their other best friend could be.  
The bag suddenly flew off the hook, slamming into the wall and the two girls spun round as the loud voice of Nick Fury filled the room; the two girls ducked down so that they were out of sight. They listened in silence to the conversation, until Steve said "hydra's secret weapon."  
"What's hydra?" Amy asked, painstakingly loud and Harriett clamped her hand down on Amy's mouth, sighing as Fury paused, before carrying on. She slowly moved her hand from Amy's mouth and she grimaced, mouthing "sorry" at the other brunette but it was too late; the damage had already been done.  
They nervously waited until the end of the conversation, where the two men left and Harriett bit her lip.  
"The two girls, hiding behind the wrestling cage; if you'd like to come with me, please." Fury commanded and they stood up nervously, as he turned around, walking away. They followed and Amy's hand found Harriett's, the only sign that she was scared. Harriett smiled reassuringly at the younger girl, squeezing the girl's hand, before they left the gym, neither of them knowing what was facing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so thanks again to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harriett nervously paced the large bare room one the Helicarrier grimacing, and wondering where her two best friends are. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury strolled casually in and Harriett immediately stopped pacing, staring at Fury as he stared calmly back.  
"What do you want Fury? And before you say anything where is Amy?" She asked and Fury raised an eyebrow.  
"Miss Brookes is in a room down the hall and I can assure you that she is fine – a little scared and shaken up but fine. And for the first part of your question, you are here because of a very obvious reason. Two girls randomly appear out of nowhere in a private gym while another appears in Stark Towers – it's a little on the strange side, wouldn't you agree?" Fury asked and Harriett whipped round to stare at him, eyes wide.  
"Who's the girl who appeared in Stark Towers?" She asked quickly and Fury frowned.  
"A young woman your age by the name of Miss Lewis." Fury said and Harriett's eyes dropped to the floor.  
"Gracie…" She muttered, relieved that her best friend of four years (which is a long time to become best friends with someone – they were practically sisters and knew each other inside out) was nearby. "Is she okay?" Harriett asked and Fury suddenly caught on.  
"You know Miss Lewis?" He asked and Harriett scoffed, rolling her dark eyes.  
"Please. We've been best friends for over four years – I know the girl _inside out_." Harriett sighed and Fury nodded.  
"Okay. Agent Hill, please fetch me Miss Lewis and bring her to Compartment 104." Fury said, hand on his earpiece, presumably and Harriett let out a tiny squeal of happiness.  
They waited in silence for a few minutes, before the door opened and Grace threw herself at Harriett, hugging her tightly, grinning. Harriett hugged her back, desperately and they released each other to study the other. Harriett realised with a jolt, that either her best friend had shrunk or she herself had grown taller – she hoped that she'd grown, but then dispelled the thought. Small was fun.  
"Where's Amy?" Grace asked immediately and Harriett shrugged.  
"I don't know. Fury separated us both – I just hope she's getting on okay. Hey, I wonder when Thor will get here – if we change too much, we could change the whole movie. Do you think he'll get here the same time?" She asked and Grace shrugged.  
"I don't know. We'll just have to find out." She said and Harriett nodded as Fury watched them curiously. He'd gathered that the two girls must've been a fan of the movie that was his life and he left silently, to see if the other girl, Amy was also a fan.

"Why Avengers? Why not Doctor Who or Buffy? I mean, seriously?" Amy asked, as she stood in the corner of a room identical to both Harriett's and Grace's. "The one fanfiction that I know _nothing_ about _has _to be the one that _I _get stuck in? Ugh, at least Grace, wherever the hell she is, and Harriett know what's going on at the moment – for all I flipping know the bloody world could be dying, getting attacked by some maniac with a shiny stick! Jeez!" Amy ranted, annoyed and a little hysterical, banging her fist against the wall…  
"Ow!" She whimpered quietly, giggling to herself at her own stupidity as the door opened and Nick Fury walked in, eyebrows raised. She stood straighter immediately, eyeing the gun in his belt nervously as he studied her.  
"You're friends seem to be 'fans' of the 'movie' which is our life." The Director commented and Amy smiled.  
"Yeah, we love the movie, all of us… It's very entertaining and the superheroes are very… Erm, charismatic." Amy stalled, looking around edgily but trying to keep a neutral face – she didn't fool him but he let it slide.  
"So, what exactly happens in the movie?" Fury asked and even though Amy didn't know properly, she knew not to tell him anyway – she'd watched enough Doctor Who that playing with time was bad and therefore could not tell him. So, she decided to have a little fun.  
"Loki and Thor become friends again and you all sit round a campfire drinking cola." She grinned and Fury sighed.  
"Miss Brookes, this is not a laughing matter; we need to know how to stop Loki and we need to know what happens. It would be great if you could help us." Fury explained and Amy shrugged.  
"I'm sorry but if you mess with time, bad things happen. I've watched enough Doctor Who to know that." Amy said and Fury looked at her strangely.  
"…Okay… Well, do you know what Dr. Banner, aka the Hulk's first name is?" Fury asked curiously; he wasn't convinced that Miss Brookes was actually an Avengers fan and this question was the easiest he could think of and would test if she was a fan or not.  
Amy froze and she quickly racked her brains, trying to remember _every_ conversation that she'd had with Harriett about the Avengers but she could only think of one name.  
"Is it Steve?" She asked timidly and Fury kept his face impassive.  
"Yes." Fury nodded.  
"Really?" Amy asked, her face lighting up.  
"No." Fury scoffed, rolling his one eye and Amy pouted, slowly sinking to the floor, beginning to cry and whimper. Harriett and Grace forced their way into the room, and Harriett's face darkened at the sight of her best friend and 'younger sister' crying on the floor. Grace quickly grabbed Harriett's arms, trying to restrain her best friend from ripping off Fury's head – and from experience she knew that her best friend definitely would try.  
Amy got up from the floor, wiping her eyes and Harriett stopped struggling as Amy sighed, looking at Harriett and Grace, completely distraught.  
"It wasn't Steve." She whimpered, before leaving the room and the other two girls looked at each other, before running after her, bewildered.  
Harriett grabbed Amy's arm and she stopped, smiling sadly and the brunette pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, her protectiveness kicking in.  
"Hey Snow-girl, it's going to be fine." Harriett assured the girl, using the nickname she came up for her, whilst playing 20 questions, as Amy whimpered onto Harriett's shoulder and after a while she pulled away, nodding, wiping her last remaining tears away and forcing a smile onto her face.  
"Course it is – as long as us three are together, we can do anything, can't we?" Amy shrugged and the two girls laughed, as Fury came up behind them.  
"Fury, we need some clothes." Grace said without looking at him and he frowned.  
"Okay, I can get Agent Hill and Romanoff to lend-" He began but Harriett cut him off.  
"No offense, but we want our own clothes. We need to go shopping."  
"Miss Carter, we are on the Helicarrier, 30,000 feet in the air." Fury said and Harriett turned to glare at him.  
"I couldn't care less if we were on the bloody moon! We need to go shopping, preferably in New York." Harriett snapped and Fury sighed.  
"Fine. But as soon as we call, you have to come straight back." Fury ordered and the three girls nodded, grinning sneakily at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Amy, what do you think?" Harriett asked, holding up a short denim jacket, that came to her waist. Amy nodded, smiling at her but Harriett frowned.  
"I like this one as well though." She complained, holding up a purple jacket with black sleeves and Grace sighed.  
"Haribo, which one will be easier for you to move in?" She asked, and Harriett bit her lip.  
"The denim." She decided and Grace rolled her eyes.  
"Choose that one then; we're going to have to fight at some point – you need to be able to move around." Grace pointed out and Harriett nodded, putting the reject back onto its rack.  
"Wait, we're going to have to physically fight?" Amy asked, her eyes wide and the other two girls nodded. She stared dejectedly at the bright yellow mini-skirt and sadly put it back on the rack sighing, before turning to the other two girls.  
"Oh gosh. This is not going to end well, you do realise that?" Amy said and the brunettes laughed.  
"Amy, of course we know that." Harriett said, rolling her eyes and Amy frowned playfully.  
"Well then, prepare to be fully embarrassed when I try to fight and end up falling on my face!" Amy snapped and Harriett laughed, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders.  
"We won't be embarrassed – in fact, I'll be proud to say that the girl lying on the floor is my best friend." Harriett said and Amy smiled.  
"Liar." She grinned and Harriett gasped, pretending to be offended as Grace watched the scene with raised eyebrows.  
"Why the hell am I friends with these people?" She asked, walking away, a leather jacket in her arms.  
"Hey, Gracie, wait up!" Harriett called as the pair quickly ran off after their eldest friend, who was heading towards the shoes.  
"I like your thinking, Lewis." Harriett grinned, immediately running over to a pair of purple heeled boots and Amy quickly pulled her away.  
"Harriett, you will never be able to fight in those." She said and Harriett pouted, before spotting a gorgeous pair of purple Converse.  
"I can fight in these." She pointed out hopefully and Amy smiled, rolling her eyes. Harriett took that as a yes, and began to find her size, desperately.  
By the time they left the designer shop (they were in New York after all), they had spent lots! Amy had bought three outfits, one of which she was wearing (black lace-up boots, a black leather-duster coat, a tight red top and jeggings that hugged her slim figure), whilst Harriett and Grace had bought two, and of course they were wearing theirs already too. It was either that or walk around New York in their pyjamas or in Grace's case, a onesie – yes, they went shopping in the clothes they arrived in but they didn't have much choice; Fury refused to lend them clothes for shopping, saying that if they needed clothes to go shopping in then they didn't actually need to go shopping.  
Harriett had obviously chosen the Converse and denim jacket, along with a dark top which hugged her figure and tight jeans that attached to the top with a 'weapons' belt – although the others had no idea where she got that from. Grace looked a lot more like a model and a lot less like a fighter, despite her warning to the others – she was wearing a deep red tank top, that covered her front but left most of her back visible, along with denim short-shorts and black biker boots that came to just below her knee as well as a black leather jacket. They eventually decided to get their hair done up and styled, in a designer hair dresser's too, working out that they had enough, from the massive wad of cash Fury had given them. Apparently there was supposed to be an Agent with them, but whoever it was, was probably keeping their distance; Harriett knew she would.  
Amy wanted to dye her hair but Harriett and Grace managed to stop her and she decided to just have it done into a simple braid, but somehow managed to get the hairdresser to dye her bangs a dark red, the exact colour of Grace's t-shirt. The other two girls, after seeing what Amy had done, then threw caution to the wind and went for whatever hairstyle they wanted. While Harriett had her hair expertly curled and had subtle purple highlights added, Grace had hers cut so that it was a bob and had bright blue highlights in her now-caramel coloured hair – her whole outfit now gave off the aura 'bad-girl' whilst Harriett and Amy looked like your natural American teens.  
"Wow, we look so different." Harriett noticed, as they sat at a table in the sun outside a café, looking at their reflection in the window.  
"Yeah… But I like it." Amy said and Grace smiled.  
"I look like a troublemaker." She grinned and Harriett rolled her eyes.  
"You didn't need a new look to earn that title." She pointed out and Grace shrugged.  
"True." She mused as Justin Bieber 'Baby' came on the radio and Amy jumped out of her seat, anger flaring in her eyes.  
"Oh shizz." Harriett cursed, as Amy shoved her hands over her ears.  
"Another universe! Another freaking universe and STILL that DAMN song is played everywhere! Why?! It's not good and HE CANNOT SING!" Amy screamed, as the fountain behind her exploded with water, drenching everyone near it, just missing Amy and the others and she looked around confused.  
"Was… That me?" She asked, frowning and the other two girls nodded, shocked. "Oh… Awesome!" She grinned as the two girls grabbed one of her arms each and they dragged her away from the café, ignoring all the strange looks and glares they were getting and they headed into Central Park Zoo, which was, thankfully quiet.  
"What the hell was that?!" Harriett asked, once they found a secluded area, next to the monkey compartment.  
"I don't know – I just got angry, there was this weird buzz in my hands and the water just sprayed everywhere." Amy said as one of the monkeys came up to the bar and started chattering.  
"Not now, little monkey. Go and play, we're a little busy at the moment." Grace said and the monkey nodded and scampered away. The other two girls looked at the brunette in shock who looked calmly back, confused at why they were looking at her.  
"What?" She asked and Harriett gestured to the monkey pen and back to her.  
"You, you just told the monkey to go away and he did!" Harriett exclaimed and Grace's mouth dropped open.  
"Really?" She asked and the other girls nodded.  
"Okay, so, when we came through the portal, something must've happened and we gained superpowers – you can control the elements, which makes sense, because you're close to nature," Harriett said, pointing to Amy. "You have power over animals, which works because you're an animal lover… What could mine be?" Harriett asked and Amy cocked her head to the side.  
"You love the open sky… Maybe you can fly!" Amy suggested but Harriett rolled her eyes.  
"Amy, I'm terrified of heights – I like _looking_ at the open sky… That does not mean I want to be _in_ the open sky." Harriett pointed out and Amy let out a little 'oh' of realisation, before frowning. Suddenly, Harriett felt a buzz in her fingers, much like the sensation Amy described and when she looked down, she realised she couldn't see her body anymore.  
"Hey guys! I'm invisible!" She cried and the two girls laughed, as she ran around, poking them and pulling on their hair, laughing and giggling when they lashed out randomly, always missing her by a mile. She turned back to normal and Amy slapped her best friend round the back of the head, laughing.  
"It makes sense though that you can turn invisible – you don't like to be the centre of complete attention, you like to fade into the background." Amy explained and Harriett nodded, smiling. They spent the next hour or so playing around with their powers and how to use them – needless to say, it was fun.  
"Guys, c'mon. We should probably get going." Grace said, as the monkey came back up to the edge of the pen, chattering. "Hey my little monkey, we're going to get you out." Grace said and the other two girls looked at each other, eyebrows raised.  
"We are?" Harriett asked and Grace nodded.  
"Yup." She said, easily climbing over the rail and breaking the lock on the cage door. The monkey that Grace was so eager to rescue jumped onto her shoulder affectionately and she closed the door quickly, and she gently slipped the monkey off her shoulder and into the bag that contained her clothes.  
"If he does anything in there, it'll be your own fault." Amy warned but Grace laughed.  
"He's a good monkey." She said before picking up the bag and walking away. Harriett rolled her eyes at Amy before following their best friend out of the zoo and towards the black car that the Agent who was supposed to be supervising them was standing by.  
"Fury wants you in Germany. Now; Loki's on his way there." The Agent said, taking their bags and placing them in the boot of the car.  
"Got it. Jetlag, here we come." Harriett sighed, as the three got into the car and the Agent chuckled softly as he drove away, slowly beginning to leave the gorgeous city of New York behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, what does Fury want us to do?" Harriett asked the red-head through the earpiece as they stood awkwardly outside the Square, where Loki would make his grand entrance.  
"Didn't Agent Jackson tell you?" Natasha asked.  
"Not very clearly." Grace muttered and they all heard Natasha sigh on the other end.  
"Just keep his attention away from the civilians – we don't want them getting hurt, not massively anyway." Natasha said and the older girls nodded, even though the Agent couldn't see them.  
"Agent Romanoff… How long do we have to keep Loki's attention for?" Amy asked timidly.  
"For as long as you possibly can. We should be there soon." Natasha promised and Amy whimpered slightly – Harriett reached for Amy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly and Amy smiled nervously before taking a deep breath and standing up straighter. The three girls all nodded at each other before separating without a word. Amy ran into an alley and conjured a small wind that she used to fly her up to the top of the museum, where she sat on the edge; Harriett quickly scaled the nearest tree, sitting halfway up, in the crook between the trunk and the branch. She waved at Amy who nervously waved back and Harriett gave her the thumbs up before disappearing.  
Grace, who had a phobia of heights and could barely stand a metre off the ground, was keeping her feet firmly on solid ground by choosing an 'obvious' place to watch – she decided to lean casually against the lamppost outside the museum and the other two girls, who could see her, had to admire her boldness. They waited in silence for everyone to come running out, terrified and they didn't have to wait long.  
Loki changed from his fancy suit into his battle armour, Sceptre in hand as the crowd ran and screamed, all apart from the three girls of course – but one was invisible, one was on the roof and the one leaning by the lamppost Loki walked right past.  
"Kneel before me." Loki ordered, as copies of himself herded the crowd into one small area of the Square but they ignored the command.  
"I said, KNEEL!" Loki screamed, slamming his Sceptre onto the ground and everyone did so, shaking with fear, all apart from the girl leaning against the lamppost but Loki had his back to her and so could not tell.  
"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said and Grace realised with a jolt that this was where the old man stood up to Loki and she quickly decided to intervene.  
"If you believe that, Loki, then you obviously don't know humanity very well." She said, walking forwards and Loki spun round, as Grace stood tall – Amy used the wind to lower her back to the ground and Harriett easily jumped out of the tree, and stood behind Grace suddenly becoming visible.  
"We were made to be rulers not the ruled." Harriett said.  
"I don't have anything to say, so I'm just going to say that I'm with them." Amy nodded and Harriett laughed, shaking her head as Grace rolled her eyes.  
"You _will_ bow to me." Loki ordered as the Sceptre glowed and Harriett scoffed.  
"Good luck with that one." She muttered as they each dived to the floor; the bolt of blue light that shot out of the Sceptre missed Grace by an inch and Amy hauled her up as they ran, Harriett going in a different direction.  
"You know, that speech you made, that was the sign of a pure madman." Grace said, as the three girls teamed up again.  
"A very handsome madman." Harriett muttered and Amy sniggered while Grace shuddered.  
"I am not a madman; I am Loki and I am burdened with glorious pur-" Loki began but he didn't finish the sentence, because Amy used the fountain to conjure up a small tsunami which she dumped on Loki's head.  
"No one cares!" She shouted as he stood there, panting like a drowned rat. He threw back his head and laughed, as his clothes immediately dried and he stalked towards them, grinning.  
"Nice try." He said, as they each struck out at him, using their own martial art skills that they had all learned back in their own world. Harriett, who often struggled with her punches and could not fathom out why she didn't go for a kick, tried to catch Loki off guard with a right hook but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it – she cried out as he got her into a headlock and put the Sceptre to her throat. Harriett gritted her teeth as her friends froze and she viciously bit down into Loki's arm. He released her, exclaiming in surprise and pain and she ran, feeling the horrible and metallic taste of blood in her mouth.  
"I have jetlag – you annoy me, you get bitten." Harriett warned as the three girls circled Loki warily, finally getting the feel of their enemy's fighting techniques and he did the same. He lunged at Amy randomly, Sceptre aimed straight for her chest, but Captain America dropped down, shoving his Shield into Loki, sending him flying backwards.  
"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else… We ended up disagreeing." He said, walking towards Loki who grinned, holding the Sceptre tightly.  
"The soldier. The man out of time."  
"I'm not the one that's out of time." Captain America said, as the jet appeared behind Captain America. A gun came out of the bottom and Natasha's voice came on over the intercom.  
"_Loki, drop the weapon and stand down._" She ordered but he just scoffed and shot at the plane, which quickly moved to avoid the bolt.  
"Hey! That's our ride!" Harriett yelled, as she grabbed Amy and pulled her away from the fight; the three girls quickly backed away from the fight, deciding not to get involved, unless it was needed, as AC/DC began to play and Iron Man dropped down, pointing every weapon he had in the suit at Loki.  
"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony ordered and Loki put his hands up in the air in surrender, the armour disappearing and his clothes returning.  
"Good move." Tony said and he moved over to the girls, the head plate coming down.  
"Nice suit." Grace nodded and Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Nice hair-cut." He said and she laughed. "See you got some new clothes. I think I liked the onesie though…" Tony mused and the three girls laughed, rolling their eyes.  
"So, who are you two?" Tony asked, and Grace slung an arm around the two girls.  
"These, are my best friends: Amy and Harriett." Grace introduced them and Tony nodded.  
"Hi." He said, before walking away and they each cocked their head to the side, staring at his butt in the suit. He turned back around and the three girls looked away, whistling; Tony rolled his eyes, before they all got into the plane; Loki was already strapped into the seat but Harriett and Grace exchanged a look, knowing that the straps wouldn't stop Thor.  
"Girls, this is Agent Romanoff… But you probably already know that, don't you?" Tony said and the girls nodded, as they each shook the red-head's hand.  
"Well, Romanoff, this is Harriett, Grace and Amy. I'm guessing Fury told you everything?" Tony assumed and Natasha nodded, before turning back to the controls of the plane.  
The plane lifted back into the air and Harriett grabbed Amy's arm as she stumbled, rolling her eyes and sitting her down onto one of the chairs, Grace on her other side as Tony and Steve chatted… Or it looked a little bit more like arguing but Harriett left them to it and waited anxiously for Thor to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked nervously as lightning lit up the sky; Grace winced as Loki looked fearfully up at the sky.  
"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America taunted but Harriett slapped his arm, gesturing subtly to Grace and he mouthed "sorry" at her – she just shrugged, smiling slightly.  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered; the three girls exchanged a look, as a loud bang hit the roof of the plane and Tony opened the door, Steve looking at him like 'what the hell are you doing'?  
Thor dropped down and the look on Loki's face was priceless – Grace really wished she could grab a picture, but her phone was back in her Universe, sitting on the sofa. Tony moved to stop Thor but the God blasted him backwards before ripping the straps holding Loki and using his hammer, Mjolnir, to fly out of the plane.  
"Was… Was that Thor?" Amy asked quietly and the other two girls nodded, as Tony flew after the pair. Steve followed and the three girls looked at each other – Amy held out both her hands and the other two girls looked at her warily.  
"It's quite safe." She assured them and they frowned, before taking one of her hands each.  
"Girls… What are you doing?" Natasha asked warily as they moved towards the edge of the plane; needless to say, the girls ignored the assassin.  
"Amy, are you sure this is safe? Cause you know I'm terrified of heights…" Grace warned, as the trio jumped and for a few seconds, Amy panicked and forgot how to control the wind and they fell towards Earth, screaming – then she regained control and they stopped falling, hovering in the air instead; of course Grace was still screaming and she didn't stop until her feet hit solid ground and they realised with a jolt that they landed right next to Loki, who was watching Thor and Iron Man talk with an amused expression.  
"Err, Shakespeare in the Park?" Tony guessed, looking from Thor to where Loki sat, 'innocently'. "Doth Mother know, you weareth her drapes?" Tony asked and anyone could hear the annoyance in Thor's voice when he next spoke.  
"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."  
"He gives up the Cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way. Tourist." Tony muttered, moving to turn away as Thor threw his hammer; Tony went flying backwards.  
Loki settled down comfily to watch the fight and Grace scoffed.  
"You want some popcorn while you're sitting there?" She asked sarcastically and Loki turned to her, frowning.  
"What is this popcorn you speak of?" He asked and Grace rolled her eyes.  
"Have Violet here explain it to you. We have a fight to break up." Grace said and Harriett grabbed her best friend's arm.  
"What do you mean? I'm coming with you!" She shouted but Grace shook her head.  
"Stay here. Besides, you know you want to." Grace teased and Harriett glared, as the pair flew off and she kicked a rock in frustration, before turning to the God of Mischief, who was staring at her amusedly, with raised eyebrows.  
"You can stop looking so smug, you know." She muttered, collapsing down onto the floor. "Out of all the people, I get stuck babysitting the guy with the stupid helmet." Harriett cursed as Loki frowned, annoyed.  
"My helmet is not stupid." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else and Harriett rolled her eyes.

The other two girls landed just on the edge of the clearing and Amy got her first proper look at the God of Thunder.  
"Whoa… He really is fit isn't he?" Amy asked, and Grace threw her head back, laughing.  
"Yes, yes he is. And he's too old for you!" Grace scolded the younger girl and Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"Since when does that stop me?" She asked and Grace laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"Are you two girls going to stand there all night and gossip or are you going to help break up the fight?" Captain America asked, landing next to them and they looked at each other questioningly before nodding.  
"We'll stay and gossip thanks." Grace nodded as Amy giggled and the Captain rolled his eyes, moving away.  
"Grace, I'm betting on the guy with the Hammer." Amy whispered and Grace held out her hand.  
"Ten bucks."  
"Oh you're on." Amy grinned, before realising that Grace knew the outcome. "Oh hell." She muttered and Grace laughed.  
"Sucker!" Grace jeered, as Captain America stopped the fight by throwing his shield at the pair and Thor brought the hammer down on the shield, causing everyone to be thrown backwards, including the girls – even Harriett felt it from up on the ledge although it didn't send her flying backwards.  
Amy and Grace got up shakily and Amy grabbed Grace's hand, using the wind to fly them back over to Harriett as the three 'Avengers' decided that they were 'done'.  
"Boys…" Grace muttered, looking back over at them and the other girls silently agreed, as Loki rolled his eyes at them.

"Fury wants to speak to you." Coulson said to the three girls as soon as they stepped off the plane and Harriett put her hands up in the air.  
"Hey, give us a chance to breathe, Phil." Harriett said and Tony sighed.  
"His first name is _Agent_ - not Phil, Agent." He said – everyone ignored him and he sighed, annoyed.  
"What's it about?" Grace asked, curiously and also a bit warily.  
"The circumstances of the attack on Loki in Germany and something that was found in one of your shopping bags." Coulson said and Amy sniggered, while Grace kept her face neutral and Harriett tried to hide a smile.  
"Good luck girls. We probably won't see you again now." Tony sniggered as Harriett rolled her eyes and Grace stuck her middle finger up at him, as they followed Coulson into the Helicarrier, each of them trying not to laugh.  
"Girls." Fury nodded at them, and the look on his face was murderous – this only made the girls even more tempted to laugh, especially when they saw the bag behind him wriggling.  
"First off, congratulations on fighting Loki – we've seen the footage and you did a pretty good job." Fury said and the girls all smiled at each other. "I wouldn't look too pleased with yourselves though; you're in a lot of trouble because of a certain creature that was found in one of your bags." Fury said and Grace pursed her lips, as Fury brought up the bag and the monkey popped his head out, chattered and jumped straight onto Grace's shoulder giving her away as the one responsible immediately.  
Fury raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" He asked and Grace smiled sheepishly as the other girls' burst into laughter.  
"Fury, I'd like you to meet my pet monkey. He's called Steve." Grace nodded and Fury sighed.  
"You can't keep the monkey, Lewis." He snapped and Grace raised her eyebrows.  
"And why not?" She challenged.  
"He completely trashed the car!" Fury exclaimed.  
"Haha! I knew that monkey was trouble, I knew it!" Amy shouted, pointing at 'Steve' and the monkey chattered defensively at her.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to offend you." Amy hastily apologised and Fury sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
"Just keep the monkey under control." He ordered and Grace nodded.  
"Yes sir." She said, saluting him and he glared at her.  
"Don't push your luck, Lewis. You're treading on thin ice." Fury warned her before sighing.  
"Also, I need to talk to you about this." Fury said, pressing a button on one of the control panels – the three of them came into view and Harriett knew what it would show; their fight in Germany and the 'special powers' they now possessed.  
They watched the footage and were surprised at how well they fought as a team.  
"Care to explain?" Fury asked and the three girls shrugged.  
"We found out about them today – we think that when we came through to this Universe, we gained superpowers – Grace has power over animals, Amy can control the elements and I can turn invisible, as you saw there." Harriett explained and Fury sighed.  
"Okay, look, just behave now and please try not to blow anything up." Fury ordered, walking away and the three girls looked at each other, smirking, as the other Avengers, apart from Stark all entered the room.  
"Steve, I don't believe you've met Grace yet." Harriett said, as he went over and he shook his head.  
"Well, Grace, this is Steve, Steve, meet Grace." Amy said and Steve nodded at her, and she smiled flirtily at him; he blushed and walked away, sitting down at the table and Harriett elbowed Grace in the ribs.  
"What? C'mon it's fun." Grace muttered back and Harriett rolled her eyes, as Bruce walked over.  
"Hey girls. Saw the footage of you fighting Loki – that's some nice powers you have got there." Bruce commented and the three girls each blushed, and Bruce laughed.  
"I'm Amy and this is Harriett and Grace." Amy said, introducing them and Bruce nodded, shaking each of their hands.  
"Getting confident are we Amy?" Grace teased as Bruce walked away and Amy looked at them confused.  
"What?" She asked and Grace rolled her eyes.  
"Never mind." She said and Amy frowned, before shaking her head and letting it slide.  
"Girls, Fury wants you in the cell room with him." Agent Hill said and Harriett frowned, looking at her two best friends; they shrugged and followed Hill out of the main control room and towards the cell, nervously… Well, Amy was nervous, a little – Harriett and Grace were excited… They were able to watch the villain and the leader argue, and have a mini argument-type-thing…  
'This should be interesting…' Harriett thought as she swallowed, following her friends into the containment room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it...  
Thanks to my reviewers and readers, all the reviews make my day and encourage me to write faster too xoxox :):):)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"In case it's unclear," Fury began, walking over to the control panel. "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He pressed a button and the shaft below the cage opened, showing the Earth, down below. "30,000 feet, straight down in a steel trap – you get how that works?" Fury asked, shouting over the wind, as Loki looked down nervously. "Ant, boot." Fury said, gesturing from Loki to the control panel and Amy sighed.  
"Again with the ants and the boots – phone box, Tardis, is it really that hard?" She stressed quietly and the other girls ignored her, as did Fury and Loki, each rolling their eyes at her.  
"It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me." Loki said, smiling and Harriett rolled her eyes.  
"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said and Amy frowned.  
"Isn't everyone stronger than him? He looks like a bean pole!" Amy exclaimed and Harriett burst out laughing, as Grace sniggered. Loki turned to glare at them, as they tried to regain their composure, as Amy shrugged.  
"It's true." She pointed out and Loki decided to ignore the three girls, deciding that he'd get his revenge on them at some point.  
"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast… Makes play he's still a man…" Loki said and Amy cocked her head to the side.  
"Who is he talking about?" She asked and Harriett shook her head, exasperatedly.  
"Amy, he's talking about the other guy." Grace said and she frowned, before realisation suddenly dawned on her and she nodded, smiling.  
"How desperate are you?" Loki continued. "That you call on lost such creatures to defend you, even resorting to use children to fight against me!" Loki said and the girls' temper flared at the term 'children' but they allowed Fury to speak.  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun… You have made me very desperate. And you might not be glad that you did." Fury warned – Loki didn't even look phased.  
"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power: and for what?" He scoffed lightly. "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."  
"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury said, turning away from the cage and walking towards the door. Harriett looked at him expectantly and he nodded at her, before leaving the containment room; the brunette smiled at her friends and they each grinned mischievously, before moving to stand in front of the cage.  
"What do you three _children_ want?" Loki taunted and their tempers flared up again.  
"You do realise that these three children kicked your butt out there in Germany? You got beaten by three teens – I wouldn't act so smug." Harriett snapped and Loki smiled.  
"As I remember, Captain America had to save the younger one." He noticed, staring pointedly at Amy. Harriett tried to shield the younger girl from his harsh gaze but Amy shook her head slightly, signalling that she was okay.  
"Yeah from your glowing wand – tell me, where did you get it from? Asda? Tescos? Or maybe Ebay…" Amy said trailing off and Loki scowled.  
"You will all kneel before me, you mewling quims!" Loki screamed and Grace looked at Loki for a few seconds before she burst out laughing, doubled over and clutching her stomach.  
"Oh gosh, Loki, that was a good one. You really crack me up, you do, you know that? Oh dear…" Grace sighed, wiping tears out of her eyes, still sniggering as Loki cocked his head to the side, confused.  
"Oh and by the way, Loki… You know when we were in Germany and you were making that massive speech… You do realise, right, that you were talking in English and all those people were German…" Amy pointed out and Loki frowned.  
"I'm not sure I follow." He said, blinking and Amy sighed.  
"Loki, on Earth, we have different countries, which also means we have different languages – when you gave that speech, you gave it in English… Most of the people there were German, meaning that they had no idea what the hell you were waffling on about." Amy explained and Loki cursed as Harriett and Grace started laughing again as Loki let out a growl of frustration; the girls were still laughing as they made their way out and towards the main control room, where Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce where all chuckling at the screen where Loki was being extremely creative with his curses. Even Natasha was smiling, although everyone knew she was worried about Barton, no matter how much she tried to hide it.  
"Glad to see we bring a jolly atmosphere to the battle." Harriett said and Tony held up his hand for a high five. She glared at him and he suddenly realised his mistake, lowering his hand so that Harriett could reach and she rolled her eyes as Amy and Grace sniggered.  
"So, Tony, what was it like, playing the role of Sherlock Holmes?" Grace asked and Harriett shook her head, exasperatedly as Tony looked at her blankly. Amy slapped her best friend round the back of her head and Grace suddenly realised what she'd asked. "Oh right, never mind, wrong universe." She shrugged and Tony frowned before shaking his head and moving away.  
"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce said, grinning as the screen went off and Harriett laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"Loki's going to drag this out… So, Thor what's his play?" Steve asked and Thor moved his hand away from his mouth, moving to face the others.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.  
"An army from outer space?" Steve said, sceptically.  
"So he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce stated.  
"Selvig?" Thor asked.  
"He's an Astrophysicist." Bruce explained.  
"He's a friend." Thor said, concerned.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.  
"I want to know why Loki let us take him; he's not leading an army from here." Steve said but Bruce shrugged.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats you can smell crazy on him." Bruce said.  
"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor retorted.  
"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha pointed out.  
"He's adopted." Thor countered, and Amy rolled her eyes.  
"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What does he need the iridium for?" Bruce asked and Tony rolled his eyes.  
"It's a stabilising agent and it will stop the portal collapsing in on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony said, fiddling with a few of the control panels.  
"That man is playing Galaga!" Harriett announced, pointing over at the man who she recognised and everyone turned to look at him, as he looked around sheepishly.  
"He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Grace grinned, finishing the quote, as Tony frowned, before moving on, rolling his eyes.  
He and Bruce began to talk science stuff that none of the girls understood and they slowly tuned out, until Fury came into the room.  
"I think we should start with that stick of his – it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said, looking around.  
"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn to of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said and Thor frowned.  
"Monkeys? I do not understand."  
"I do!" Steve exclaimed, pointing. "I, I understood that reference." He said sheepishly and Grace rolled her eyes, as Harriett held up her hand for a high-five.  
"Wizard of Oz fan?" She guessed and he nodded as he slapped his hand with hers.  
"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce and he gestured to the corridor behind him.  
Harriett and Grace looked at each other, nodding and they both looked at Amy who frowned nervously.  
"Amy do you want to come with us to the labs? We're going to try and find out as much as we can about how we got here." Grace said and Amy shook her head.  
"Sounds too much like science." She said and Harriett laughed.  
"Stay with Thor then. You know you like him, anyway." The brunette teased and Amy batted her eyelids flirtily, smirking as the two girls laughed, walking away and Amy went over to stand by the God.  
"Which mortal are you?" Thor asked.  
"Amy. The Vampire Slayer and Goddess of the Elements… You?" Amy said, hiding a smirk.  
"Thor, God of Thunder."  
"Awesome." Amy said, smirking mischievously.

Amy slipped her phone out of her pocket (it was in her pyjama bottoms pocket when she went through the portal) and plugged in her headphones, putting one of the earbuds into her ear, before pressing play on her phone and Pocketful of Sunshine began to play into her ear.  
"Thor…" She started, as they sat in comfortable silence in an empty room. He turned to her.  
"Yes, Lady Amy?" He asked, as she tested her nails, making sure the paint had dried.  
"Can I paint your nails?" She asked cheerily and Thor frowned.  
"What does that entail?" He asked and Amy looked at him, confused.  
"I'm not sure what 'entail' means… but it looks pretty!" Amy concluded, showing him her red and blue fingernails and Thor nodded.  
"Proceed with your nail painting, Miss Amy." Thor said and Amy grinned impishly, as she grabbed her small shoulder bag that she had been wearing since the girls had decided to get changed into their other outfits, which were a lot more casual (and for Grace, a lot more revealing). She tipped the bag upside down, and a _lot_ of nail polish bottles fell out, all of them different colours.  
Amy smiled as Thor raised his eyebrows. "So…" She began to sort out the colours. "Which one would you like?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harriett and Grace walked down corridor dejectedly towards the room that Amy and Thor had taken residence in. The two girls were unable to find anything about how they got here, and were disappointed to say the least.  
They walked into the room and stopped dead: Amy was sitting on the floor, casually painting her nails, while music played from her blackberry and Thor studied his nails, which Harriett noticed, were not their normal colour, anymore.  
Amy suddenly realised that she had company, as Thor waved at the pair, and her surprise caused a small wind to start up, blowing over three bottles and causing red, blue and gold nail polish to slide out, making a multi-coloured pattern across the floor.  
"What is happening?" Thor asked curiously as his hair began to blow around a bit.  
Harriett rolled her eyes, shaking her head exasperatedly as Amy stared at her innocently. "Amy… Amy is happening." Harriett sighed; Thor frowned, confused as Amy grinned like a small child on Christmas morning. "Amy, even in an alternate universe you manage to attack the hot guy with beauty products!" Harriett exclaimed and Grace burst into laughter that she had been trying to stifle.  
"Where the hell did you get all these colours from?!" Grace asked, between laughs; Amy just shrugged, standing up and placing all her nail polish bottles onto the table and putting them away in her small shoulder bag as Thor studied his red, gold and black nails curiously.  
"Lady Amy, I am not sure I like your choice of colours." Thor said, rather apologetically, and Amy stopped dancing, clenching her jaw, eyes flashing darkly.  
"It took me ages to do those, Thor." She said coldly. "If you don't like them, you can redo them yourself!"  
Thor placed a massive hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"I am sorry, Amy, I meant no disrespect." He apologised and Amy sighed.  
"It's okay Thor. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just out of my comfort zone and that makes me easily aggravated." Amy shrugged as Harriett reached out a hand to the younger girl.  
"C'mon, weather girl – Tony has something he wants to show us." Harriett grinned, dragging her out of the door and she stumbled after the two girls, Thor following, interestedly.  
A loud yapping and squealing came from inside the lab as Tony's shouts filled the air and the three girls ran in, closely followed by Thor, to see Steve the monkey being chased around the lab by a robotic dog, that was barking at the monkey, as he hissed and shrieked. The monkey spotted Grace and immediately jumped over to her, as the dog followed.  
"Hey, easy there Steve, c'mon boy, it's okay." Grace cooed, as the robot jumped up at Grace, barking. Grace crouched down and the monkey yelped, jumping onto Harriett's shoulder, as the dog jumped for him again.  
"Cool robot dog." Harriett complimented Tony and he grinned.  
"Fury asked me to make it for him a while back – I just finished it." He answered and Grace laughed, as the monkey hissed again at the dog.  
"I'm going to call him Sparky." Grace said and Tony frowned slightly.  
"Grace, the dog isn't a pet; he's a weapon." He warned but Amy scoffed.  
"Oh yeah, good luck with that one."

The three girls left the room as Steve entered it and they decided to get changed back into their battle gear – Grace had somehow managed to get a hold of a parachute (for herself) and some weapons for them, with the help of a certain red-headed assassin. They each slipped a pistol into their belt, while Grace made sure that the parachute was securely strapped on top of her leather jacket.  
"Are you seriously going to wear a parachute?" Harriett asked, sceptical; Grace shrugged.  
"We're 30,000 feet above the ground and I have a fear of heights – of course I'm going to wear a parachute." She said, rolling her eyes and Harriett laughed, as Amy looked at the two girls exasperatedly, wondering why the hell she was friends with these people.  
"Come on, Sparky, let's go play fetch!" Grace said, picking up a tennis ball from God knows where and she opened the door, throwing the ball as far as she could – the dog and the monkey both went chasing after it, as the girls followed, all grinning. Harriett sighed, shaking her head as she followed her two best friends, knowing that their mischief could only lead to trouble… 'The things they get up to, could probably challenge Loki himself.'

"Sir," Agent Hill started, as a ball went flying across the control room, quickly followed by Steve the monkey and a robotic dog. Fury put his head in his one hand as the three girls came running after them, laughing and giggling.  
Fury turned to glare at them and they stopped laughing immediately, trying to hide their smiles; Fury opened his mouth to scold them but the monkey jumped onto Fury's shoulder and smoothly ripped his eye-patch off before running off and the three girls burst into laughter again, at the (excuse the pun) furious look on Fury's face and they took off running again, the dog following and barking.  
Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering to himself why the hell he allowed the girls to keep the monkey and even why he allowed them to stay on the Helicarrier.

The girls managed to get the eye-patch off the monkey eventually, although it took a hell of a lot of coaxing from Grace and they had to ask Coulson to give the eye-patch back, because they didn't think they could do it without laughing. They went back to the lab, where Steve and Tony were starting to come to blows and they swiftly interrupted – Steve did a double take at the sight of the monkey and the robot dog.  
"Grace… Why do you have a monkey on your shoulder?" he asked curiously and Grace smiled.  
"Steve, meet Steve the monkey." She said and he raised an eyebrow.  
"You named a monkey after me?" He asked and she scoffed.  
"I didn't name it after you."  
"But he's called Steve – that's my name!"  
"Yeah, but there is more than one Steve in the world… I have an Uncle named Steve!"  
"Yeah, my window-cleaner is called Steve!" Amy added helpfully.  
"I don't know anyone called Steve, so I'm just going to say I'm with them." Harriett nodded awkwardly and Grace rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously, Steve, you can be so self-centered sometimes." Grace said, sighing and Steve opened his mouth in an 'o' shape.  
"Me self-centered? That's Stark's job, not mine!" He exclaimed and Tony looked around from his screen thing, eyebrows raised.  
"What'd I do? Jeez, even when I just stand here quietly, he still has a go at me…" Tony sighed and Harriett smiled exasperatedly.  
"Anyway, Stark, just find the cube." Steve snapped, and Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Steve, there is no need to lose your temper. I think maybe you should calm down just a little." Amy suggested and Steve rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Amy looked around confused, as the other two girls' and Tony stifled laughter and Bruce shook his head amusedly.  
"What'd I do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, so this chapter is probably a leetle shorter and I don't think it's as good either but the next one will definitely be longer because a LOT of shizz goes down and will hopefully be better too... So, yeah, enjoy!  
And I would like to thank my reviewer, Rubi Yuki, who reviews EVERY chapter (I think). *Hands her a cookie.* xoxox :):):)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hey, Grace, Harriett, you girls are both good at science aren't you?" Tony asked and they nodded.  
"Grace go work with Bruce and Harriett come over here; help us out with finding the Tesseract, we need some assistance." He said and Harriett raised an eyebrow at her best friend before moving next to Tony, as Grace did the same; Amy looked around and silently left the room, making sure that no one saw her.  
"Steve's not wrong about Loki, you know. He has the jump on us." Bruce commented, fiddling with the controls on something; Grace studied it and adjusted it slightly; Bruce nodded at her, smiling slightly.  
"What he's got, is an acmyte dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face." Tony answered.  
"And I'm going to be there and laugh my backside off, when it does." Harriett added and Grace laughed.  
"I'll read all about it." Bruce said, and Grace rolled her eyes, as Harriett smiled knowingly at her.  
"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony muttered.  
"Nah, you see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed; like a nerve, it's a nightmare." Bruce said, as the two girls quickly fiddled with the controls and levels.  
"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every day to crawl its way into my heart. This, stops it. This little ball of light, it's part of me now. It's a terrible privilege." Tony said and Harriett rolled her eyes.  
"But you can control it." Bruce pointed out.  
"Because I learned how."  
"It's different." He insisted.  
"Hey," Tony said, clearing Bruce's screen. "I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure, should've killed you."  
"So you're saying that the Hulk, the Other Guy, saved my life? That's nice, it's a nice sentiment… Saved it for, what?" Bruce challenged. Tony looked at him, smirking slightly.  
"I guess we'll find out."  
"You may not enjoy that."  
"And you just might."  
"Bruce," Grace started, putting a hand tentatively on the man's arm. He turned to her surprised.  
"Me and Harriett know nearly everything that has happened and everything that will happen… and we both know that the Other Guy is not as bad as you think he is." Grace said softly; Bruce shook his head.  
"You can't know that." He said and Harriett smiled.  
"Yes we can. The Other Guy is a different side to your personality; you're two sides of the same coin." Harriett said but Bruce shook his head adamantly, while Stark listened curiously.  
"No, we're not. He's a monster and if I ever had the chance to get rid of him, I'd do it in an instant!" Bruce screamed, and Grace could've sworn she saw his eyes flash green slightly.  
"Bruce, no matter what you say, the Hulk saved New York. He saved Betty and he stopped the Abomination – he's a hero, and that's how we see him." Grace explained, quietly and Bruce sighed.  
"I'm not going to beat you girls in ths argument, but I'm not going to say I agree either. Let's just leave it at that." Bruce said and Harriett smiled sadly at the scientist before turning back to her screen.  
"Hey, where's Amy gone?" Grace asked, looking around, worriedly.  
"I don't know... Oh gosh, she's going to get herself into so much trouble..." Harriett whined, worry over her youngest best friend beginning to consume her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so here's another chapter and this one is hopefully a lot better and has a bit of angst and other shizzle in there, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm lost now." Amy said to herself, as she wandered the Helicarrier absentmindedly. She was originally headed towards the room that her and Thor were in before but had somehow took a wrong turn and got lost.  
She saw the door of something open ajar and walked slowly towards it but stopped when she heard voices.  
"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you." Loki's threatening voice said, as Amy slowly snuck closer, listening intently. "Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain you mewling quim!" Loki hissed and Amy heard a small whimper; it took a second for her to realise that it was her.  
"You're a monster." Someone said and Amy realised with a jolt that it was Natasha.  
"Oh no, you brought the monster." Loki said.  
"So, Banner, that's your play?" Natasha asked, suddenly perfectly calm.  
"What?" Loki asked, bewildered and Amy smirked, imagining the look of confusion on his face.  
"Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way, send Thor as well." Natasha said, presumably into her earpiece and she stopped just outside the door, nodding at Loki.  
"Thank you, for your cooperation." She said, before turning and walking away, ignoring Amy completely.  
"Mortal, I know you are there." Loki called and Amy froze, terror filling her.  
"No I'm not." She whimpered and she could just imagine the God rolling his eyes.  
"You clearly are, now show yourself to me!" He snapped and Amy timidly walked into the room, her head down, refusing to look at him, frightened of his harsh and cold glare.  
"What power do you have, mortal?" He asked and Amy swallowed.  
"Element control." Amy said quietly and Loki grinned.  
"You could be of use to me. How do you fancy joining me?" Loki asked, a malicious glint in his green-blue eyes and Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"Me? Join… you?" She asked sceptically and Loki shrugged.  
"Well, yes." He answered and she snorted.  
"Yeah, right. Because I'd really betray my friends to join a man who wants to enslave my race… Sounds legit… NOT!" Amy screamed at the God, and his eyes narrowed, eyes growing dark.  
"I will make you join me, mortal, and I will make you kill each and every one of your friends. Do not think I won't." He threatened and Amy whimpered, running out of the room and back towards the lab and she ran in, panting, tears streaming down her face. Everyone turned to her and Harriett ran forward, encasing her youngest friend in a comforting hug, stroking her hair gently, as Tony, Bruce and Grace looked on. Grace walked closer and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder as she pulled away from Harriett and wiped her eyes.  
"Amy, what happened?" Harriett asked quietly but she shook her head, determined not to tell, and Harriett put an arm around her comfortingly.  
Fury entered at that moment and Harriett realised with a jolt that the Helicarrier was soon going to explode.  
"What are you doing Mr Stark?" Fury asked and the two elder brunettes exchanged a look.  
"Err, kind of been wondering the same about you." Tony retorted, casually leaning against the table, fidgeting with a control and something on the screen.  
"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury snapped.  
"We are. The model's locked and we're searching for the signature now." Bruce said. "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Grace explained calmly, pointing to a computer in the far room.  
"Yeah, then you get your Cube back: no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Tony asked curiously not even bothering to look at Fury.  
A loud bang made them all turn around to look at Steve, as he slammed a weird type of gun down onto the table.  
"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve snapped.  
"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we're making-" Fury began, trying to cover up his tracks but Tony interrupted him.  
"I'm sorry Nick: what were you lying?" Tony asked, showing Fury the blueprints for what looked like a bomb, probably.  
"I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve retorted, as Natasha entered the room.  
"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked the red-head.  
"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She asked.  
"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."  
"Loki is manipulating you."  
"And you've been doing what exactly?"  
"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."  
"Yes, and I'm not leaving because all of a sudden you get a little twitchy. I want to know, why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce snapped, pointing at the screen and Fury paused before answering.  
"Because of him." He said, pointing at Thor, who looked back, confused.  
"Me?" He asked, blinking.  
"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who's grudge match levelled a small town – we learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained.  
"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor snapped.  
"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury retorted. "And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched… That can't be controlled."  
"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve answered sarcastically.  
"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor boomed and Steve frowned.  
"A higher form?" He questioned, as Tony caught on.  
"A nuclear deterrent. Cause that always clears everything up."  
"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark." Fury snapped dryly.  
"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep-" Steve began and Grace's jaw clenched as Tony interrupted him.  
"Hang on, how is this now about me?" Tony asked and Steve turned to him.  
"Oh I'm sorry, isn't everything?"  
"Steve, that's enough." Grace cut in, moving to stand next to Tony but Steve swiftly rounded on her.  
"Stay out of this kid, this is nothing to do with you." He snapped.  
"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Harriett snapped, as Amy moved away from everyone, putting her hands over her ears, as Harriett went to stand by Grace.  
"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor started but Fury turned to him indignantly.  
"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.  
"You treat your champions with such mistrust."  
"They're not my champions!"  
"Are you boys really that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats." Natasha said and Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"And Captain America's on threat watch?"  
"We all are." Natasha said and Tony cocked his head to the side.  
"Wait a minute, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" He asked.  
"Stark, so help me god, you make one more wise crack…" Steve threatened but Tony put his hands up in the air.  
"Verbal threat! I feel threatened!" Tony said.  
"Show some respect."  
"Respect what?"  
The argument went on and on and the three girls couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Yeah, big man in a suit of armour… Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked and Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"Kind of like everyone else… Naked." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and Harriett grinned, while everyone else ignored her.  
"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony answered easily, smirking.  
"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you… And I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself – you're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire, and let the other guy crawl over you."  
"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said and Steve grinned.  
"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve snapped and Tony raised his eyebrows.  
"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything _special_ about you came out of a _bottle._" Tony snapped and Harriett stepped in between them, forcing them apart as best she could.  
"That's enough, both of you." She snapped as Thor chuckled.  
"You people are so petty… And tiny…"  
"Yeah this is a team." Bruce said sarcastically.  
"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Fury began but Bruce cut him off.  
"Where? You rented my room." He gestured, meaning Loki.  
"The cell was just in case-"  
"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I know I tried." Bruce snapped and everyone looked at him, surprised, apart from Harriett and Grace. "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?" He asked, grinning madly; Natasha and Fury both went to their belts, for their pistols and Grace walked over to Bruce, putting a hand gently on his arm.  
"Bruce, put down the Sceptre." She said gently and he looked down, surprised to see Loki's sceptre in his hand. He looked around, at everyone's faces, and he put the Sceptre down quickly as a loud beeping filled the air, coming from the computer on the other side of the room.  
"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." He muttered, walking towards the computer.  
"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.  
"I can get there fastest." Tony said, heading for the door.  
"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor boomed.  
"You're not going alone!" Steve snapped, grabbing Tony's arm.  
"You going to stop me?"  
"Put on the suit, let's find out."  
"Guys, just stop arguing!" Amy yelled desperately, over all the noise, as Bruce muttered "oh my god…"  
And then the Helicarrier exploded…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so, long time no see (ish) and I apologise for that but I had an RE exam that I had to revise for and it was hard! But I think I passed (hopefully...) Anyway, here's the next chapter and sorry if anything in the timeline is a bit out of place, I haven't been able to watch the movie to check, because I gave it to a friend of mine... But, even if it is, then I'm afraid I won't be changing anything anyway for 2 reasons:  
1. I'm too lazy  
and 2. I'm pretty darn proud of this chapter and I'm not going to bloody change it - this chapter took me ages!  
Anyway, little rant-ish thing over, on with the story! Enjoy!  
(P.S. thanks to my main reviewer, Rubi Yuki - your reviews always encourage me to write faster!) xoxox :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The explosion came through straight into the lab, causing Grace, Natasha and Bruce to fall down into the small shaft below, whilst everyone else was viciously blown off their feet. Amy hit her head against the table and her vision blurred as Tony and Steve ran out of the room; Harriett held a hand out to the younger girl and she took it gratefully, trying to haul herself up.  
"Grace?!" Harriett called desperately, standing above the shaft, and looking down at them. She was relieved when she saw Grace moan and attempt to sit up.  
"Grace, can you hear me?" Harriett asked and she replied something that sounded like "course I can bloody hear you – just cause I've fallen down a shaft doesn't mean I can't hear anything."  
Harriett and Amy grinned; their best friend was certainly fine.  
"Can you move at all?" Amy asked; Grace forced herself into a sitting position, and glared up at the pair.  
"Does it look like I can't move?" She asked sarcastically and Harriett rolled her eyes, exasperated.  
"Grace, see if you can get back up here." She said and Grace bit her lip, nervously, studying the jump.  
"I don't think I'll make it – just go, stop Loki from escaping! And don't let Coulson die either!" Grace shouted up at the girls; they paused, hesitating, not wanting to leave their best friend – especially not alone with the Hulk, which would happen within a few minutes. "Guys, I'll be fine – just go, now! Scat!" She screamed and the two girls made up their mind, running from the room.  
Grace turned to Bruce, who was shaking and grunting viciously; she gently made her way over to him, placing a hand gently on his arm.  
"Grace," Natasha hissed. "Get away, get out. If he's going to turn, he'll kill you."  
Grace glared at her, as Bruce grunted, his back arching.  
"She's right." He managed to get out. "You need to leave, now."  
"I'm not leaving you. I meant what I said before; the Hulk isn't as bad as you think." Grace argued gently, and Natasha finally managed to get her leg free – she ran forward and grabbed Grace, quickly dragging her away from Bruce as he morphed into the Hulk; he roared and Grace's resolve faltered for a second, before she gathered her courage and pushed Natasha away.  
"Go! Run, get out of here!" She shouted as the Hulk turned around to stare at them, growling.  
Natasha looked at her and grabbed the brunette's arm, dragging her as the Hulk started to chase them. Grace tried to pull her arm out of the assassin's grasp but Natasha didn't loosen her grip, as the two ran.  
"We need you, kid – and I'm not going to let you die, just because you think the Hulk is your friend." She hissed and Grace scowled, but kept running, trying her very best to keep up, as the Hulk chased them viciously.  
"Grace, take that turn there, and don't stop, don't look back, just keep going. Make your way to the main control room; Fury and Hill will be there, keep yourself safe!" Natasha ordered, when they'd finally lost him, but of course Natasha wasn't letting down her guard easily. Grace nodded and threw her arms around the Black Widow in a quick hug before she released her, saluted the Agent and ran off, following out the 'orders' impeccably – she didn't look back at all.

The other two girls raced towards the main control room, desperately as a roar echoed throughout the ship and Harriett stopped dead, cursing under her breath.  
"Harriett, Grace will be fine. Now come on, we've got to go." Amy snapped; Harriett breathed in deeply, quickly dispelling the rising fear and making complete sure that it was replaced with fierce determination.  
"Okay. Let's go." She said, taking charge; Amy grinned.  
"Yes Ma'am." She teased; Harriett rolled her eyes, as they carried on running.  
When they got to the control room, the girls found out that the Helicarrier had already been infiltrated; Harriett grabbed Amy and swiftly pulled her behind some crates, ducking down so that they were hidden, as the agents passed through.  
The two girls waited silently, before the elder brunette jumped out, tackling the nearest guard to the floor; Amy followed her lead and they quickly ran into the control room, completely surprised to see Grace there, with a gun in her hand bravely fighting off the guards side by side with Fury and Hill… Okay, that was kind of a lie – Grace was NOT fighting with Fury and Hill, who in fact _were_ shooting at the guards who were trying to get in; she was hiding behind the table, trying desperately to remain unnoticed and was shaking like a leaf. Harriett rolled her eyes at Amy, before they went and crouched down beside their friend.  
"Since when were you scared of everything going on? You said that if you were in the movie, you'd take on the Hulk yourself." Harriett commented; Grace scoffed.  
"Please. I can barely tell my Mom that I don't like a dress she picked out for me." She said and the other two girls laughed.  
"Well, Liz can be very scary – I'd take the Hulk's rage over hers." Harriett teased and Grace laughed; it faltered as she noticed a figure at the window.  
"Girls… We have a bit of a situation and it kind of needs solving." Grace said edgily; the other two girls looked over at where she was looking and Harriett cursed.  
"I'll be right back." She said, before disappearing. Grace and Amy looked around desperately for her, but could (obviously) not see her.  
Harriett quickly snuck into the corridor as Barton notched an arrow and aimed to fire it right into one of the engine control panels – Harriett launched a vicious kick into the archer's shin and he stumbled but didn't fall, kicking out at the area which he assumed his attacker was in (not being able to actually see her because of her invisibility). His foot made contact with her ankle and she fell, rolling as he tried to stab her foot with his arrow; she jumped back onto her feet and put as much power as she could behind a right hook, before lashing out with a kick to the stomach, making sure not to give him any time or space to recover. Harriett also made it harder for him, by moving around a lot, because he couldn't see her.  
"Show yourself!" Barton commanded and Harriett snorted, before 'dancing' around him and taking his legs out from under him. He struck out with his fist and the incredible force behind his punch as it made contact with her ankle caused her ankle to snap and she screamed as her ankle bone snapped; she lost all power over her invisibility and she fell – Barton grabbed one of his arrows and was about to strike the killing blow, one that would stop her heart, when a strong wind conjured up and ripped the arrow from his hand. He turned to see Amy, holding his bow and quivers as well as the arrow he was about to use on Harriett.  
"Do you mind? That's my best friend you're trying to kill." Amy scolded, smirking and Barton snarled at her, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously. Amy looked cautiously over his shoulder; Harriett was leaning on Grace, limping away, as Barton came towards her, scowling.  
"Okay, okay, you can have the arrows and stuff back!" She cried, throwing them to the floor before darting away; she got back into the control room just as Barton took out the final engine – the girls, Fury and Hill all looked at her incredulously and she looked around, confused.  
"What'd I do?" She asked and Harriett sighed.  
"You just gave Barton the weapons he needed to take out the engines!" She snapped and Amy gave a small ''oh'' of realisation.  
"Never mind that now." Grace interrupted, as the whole ship began to slide. "We should probably get to research level 4 – Thor and Hulk are halfway through their fight." Grace commented.  
"If that's going on now, then Barton and Natasha will be having their fight soon, Thor's going to get stuck in the cage and Coulson's going to die." Harriett argued. Grace sighed.  
"Look, do we all agree that we can't let Coulson die?" Grace asked; the two girls nodded. "Okay then; Amy, Harriett, you stop Coulson from dying and I'll deal with the Hulk and Thor." She said; Harriett raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you going to do to manage that?" She asked, incredulous.  
"Probably something really brave." Grace nodded.  
"Or really stupid." Amy offered.  
"That too." Grace said, before saluting the girls and running off – the other two girls looked at each knowingly before running off as well, in the opposite direction.

* * *

**By the way everyone, just out of interest... Who's your favourite out of the three girls? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so it's been a while, thanks to everyone who reviewed, they always make me smile... Although, I did get a review off a guest who said I was spelling "Harriett" wrong... For your information Guest I know how to spell my own name, thanks - there are actually THREE different ways to spell Harriett - the way mine is spelt and the other two you gave me.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Do you have any idea where the hell we're actually going?" Amy asked, panting, as she leant on the wall of one of the corridors.  
"Course I bloody don't; do I look like a map to you?" Harriett snapped, tears at the corner of her eyes from the pain in her ankle.  
"Well… How are we supposed to save Coulson if we don't know where he is?" Amy asked hesitantly and Harriett sighed, thinking.  
"We don't need to know where he is; we just need to know where he _will be_." Harriett emphasised and Amy's eyes grew wide.  
"Loki's cage." She said; Harriett nodded.  
"No, no, I can't go back there, no, I can't do it." She whimpered, shaking her head. Harriett frowned, confused.  
"Why? What happened? Amy, what's wrong?" She asked, limping forward to pull the younger girl into a hug as she began to hyperventilate.  
"He threatened me, said I could be of use and asked me to join him; I said no and he said he'd make me join him and make me kill all my friends." Amy sobbed and Harriett's eyes darkened, her usual smile turning into a vicious scowl.  
"Amy, listen to me." Harriett ordered and Amy looked at her best friend. "That will never happen, I promise you that. And when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kick some royal butt." She growled and Amy giggled. Harriett turned to her and smiled.  
"That's the Amy I'm looking for; come on, let's go." She said; Amy smiled softly and held out her hand – Harriett took it gratefully, managing to work through the pain from her ankle and put a little bit of weight on it, to be able to walk.  
The pair slowly made their way to the cage, and they waited back a few doors, deciding not to go in until Thor did.

Grace was not having as great a time as Harriett and Amy, who were waiting around – she was having to run around, trying to stop the fight and calm the Hulk down whilst also trying to not get smashed – in case you're wondering it is 100% _not fun!_  
"Mortal, leave!" Thor yelled – Grace completely ignored him and tried to negotiate with the Hulk; as it was, he tried to smash the spot where she stood but luckily Thor knocked her out of the way… very painfully.  
"Ow!" She screamed as Thor landed on top of her and he apologised as he jumped back off and began fighting with the Hulk again.  
"Idiots." She muttered, as bullets began to hit the window behind the Hulk; the window broke and he was viciously peppered with bullets but they did nothing to hurt him, bouncing off his skin; they only made him angry and he roared; Thor jumped across the gap to encase Grace in a protective hug from the bullets that were getting past the Hulk.  
The Hulk roared a second time before jumping out of the Helicarrier and onto the small plane – Grace rolled out of Thor's grasp and went to stand at the edge of the Helicarrier, looking out at where the Hulk had gone – the plane exploded, and the impact caused Grace to fall out of the Helicarrier and down to the sea below. She screamed but remembered the parachute on her back and launched it, saving herself from an early death.

"NO!" Thor screamed and the two girls jumped up, surprised, completely losing track of what they should be doing. The sprinted in to the room, just in time to see Thor get stuck in the cage and Loki stand in front looking smugly at him.  
"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asked and Harriett realised that if they didn't do something soon, then Coulson would die, the same as in the movie – and Harriett was determined to stop that from happening.  
"Amy, if we stand here like fools, then Coulson is going to die; can you stall Loki and try and stop him from escaping? Whatever you do, keep him away from that panel." Harriett warned; Amy nodded determinedly, her brown and green eyes hard, as Harriett darted off. She reached the other entrance to the cage just as Coulson came down the corridor, holding the massive gun. She stepped him in front of him and he stopped, eyeing her warily.  
"Miss Carter, please move away from the entrance. I have to stop Loki from escaping."  
"No. I can't let you go in there; you go in there and Loki will kill you." The brunette said softly; Coulson shook his head.  
"Regardless of what may happen, I have to try and stop him."  
"No! Coulson, in the movie, you die! I don't want to see that happen, you're one of my favourite Agents – no." Harriett snapped and Coulson sighed.  
"Take the gun. I gather he escapes anyway, from the sounds of it, so just do the best you can and don't die. We need you three girls; extra help is always nice after all." Coulson smiled and Harriett returned it shakily, as he handed the gun to her; it was heavy, heavier than it originally looked and she hoisted it into her arms, making sure that it was secure.  
"Good luck." Coulson said, sighing and Harriett raised a hand to salute him, before quickly going back into the detention room; Amy and Loki were fighting and it was clear she was outmatched but still trying.  
"LOKI!" Harriett screamed and the pair stopped fighting immediately. Amy noticed her best friend and ran back over to her, standing tall and defiant. "Loki, I've seen what this big heavy gun can do and it happens to you; trust me when I say that it looks very painful. Now step away from the panel, or we'll all see how painful this thing is." Harriett warned as Loki looked at her curiously and she knew what he was going to do. She felt the slightest movement behind her and she dropped the gun, swiftly elbowing the God in the stomach making him double over in pain. She spun round and swept his legs from under him, knocking the Sceptre out of his hand – it went skittering out of his grasp and Amy picked it up, studying it.  
"Amy, drop the Sceptre!" Harriett screamed, as Loki grabbed her hair, pulling her back down onto the floor. He slammed her head onto the ground viciously, and lunged at Amy, who squealed and hurriedly dropped the Sceptre, running over to her best friend. Harriett's vision faded in and out as black spots clouded her sight.  
"C'mon Harriett, don't pass out on me. C'mon, you can't pass out on me, just stay awake, for goodness sake, keep your eyes open!" Amy screamed and (very cliché-like) Harriett's eyes started to close.  
"Miss Amy, it appears that Harriett has passed out." Thor said from inside the cage and she turned to him, scowling.  
"Gee, I didn't realize that. Thanks for the newsflash." She said sarcastically, as Loki picked up his Sceptre, grinning.  
"Well, this is a nice turn of events. One mortal passed out and one defenceless as well as my brother stuck in a cage that will soon be hurtling to Earth."  
"You evil, sick twisted psychopath!" Amy shouted and Loki turned to her, smirking.  
"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get rid of a certain thorn in my side." Loki snapped, quickly walking over to the control panel; two button clicks later and the cage dropped, taking Thor with it.  
"NO!" Amy screeched and she ran at Loki desperately, his surprise giving her an advantage. She threw a punch and it connected with his jaw, snapping his head to the side. He snarled and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Loki got to his feet and grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her up.  
"Let go of me, you perv!" Amy snapped, trying to rip her arm out of his grip but it was strong – any stronger and he'd be stopping her blood circulation.  
"You're coming with me. I need someone useful on my side in the battle." Loki snapped and he dragged the youngest girl of the trio out of the room, and to who knows where, just as Harriett began to stir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they always make me smile :)  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"Fury, Miss Carter took the gun that I was ordered to get and Miss Brookes is nowhere to be found. We think Loki has taken her, but we can't be sure. The cameras in the detention room have been dark since the infiltration." Coulson said to Fury, as they walked towards the detention room.  
"So, the only one of the girls we have left, is Carter?" Fury asked.  
"What happened to Miss Lewis?"  
"After the Hulk jumped off, Lewis shortly followed – we have no clues as to where she might've landed."  
"Thor has gone too. We need to inform Rogers, Stark and Romanoff about the current situation, as well as Carter. We need them on top alert and they have to learn to work together. At least we've got Barton back; almost anyway."  
"Why did you allow Carter to take the gun?" Fury asked; Coulson sighed.  
"She said that in the movie… my "character" doesn't make it. Loki kills him and if I'd have gone in there, Loki would've killed me. Miss Carter didn't want to see that happen." Coulson said and Fury nodded.  
"I'm glad. You're our top Agent; we need you one hell of a lot." Fury said, before abruptly walking into the detention room and Coulson smiled to himself.  
"Now that's what you call praise." He mumbled, before entering._

"Where's Amy?" Harriett asked immediately, when Loki had escaped and the Helicarrier had just about been saved – thankfully, thanks to Amy and Harriett, Coulson hadn't died but the brunette wasn't sure how that was going to affect the Avengers, since his death brought them together. Harriett stormed into the control room, where Coulson, Fury and Hill were explaining the situation to Tony and Steve, who were both sitting at the table dejectedly.  
Tony looked at her sadly, the usual smirk gone and Harriett's body shook.  
"No." She muttered, putting her head into her hands, and she began to sob. Steve quickly got up and put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.  
"Harriett, she's not dead. Loki has her, but she's tough. She'll be okay." Steve tried to comfort the girl but she pushed him away viciously.  
"You don't understand!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "She acts tough and fearless but that's all it is: an act! She's not the strong, confident girl she comes across as! She can't deal with all this, and if Loki has her she's as good as dead! And it's all my fault, I should never have let her fight Loki along with me, I should've known that she wouldn't be able to stop him; now she's going to get herself killed and it's all my fault," Harriett whimpered her shouting turning to uncontrollable sobs and Tony sighed, moving to hug her; Harriett tried to push him away but he refused to release her and she gave up, just crying onto his chest. Eventually her sobs subsided and she pulled away, wiping her eyes, embarrassed, as Tony sat back down.  
"Where's Grace?" Steve asked and Fury sighed.  
"When Bruce got thrown off, she followed suit; I'm just glad she had that parachute, but I have no idea where exactly she is or if she'll make it to the end fight – let's just hope she landed close to Bruce." Coulson explained and Harriett shook her head, making sure to keep her emotions under a lid this time.  
"So, we've lost Thor, Banner and the two girls. We're dead in the air up here and we have nothing left for you. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract… I didn't put all my cards on that number though, cause I was playing something even riskier.  
There was an idea… Stark knows this and I presume that the girls do too…" Nick Fury began and Steve looked at Tony sharply. "To bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury explained and Coulson sighed.  
"We still believe in that idea and I know that Amy does too. In heroes." Coulson said; Tony got up and he looked around before walking out. Fury sighed. "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." He said, as Steve and Harriett stared after where Tony had just left.

"She's an idiot. But more importantly, _I'm_ an idiot, for letting her come with me." Harriett said, as she stood near Stark, where the cell for Loki was held.  
"It wasn't your fault, you know. Loki kidnapped her." Tony said but she shook her head.  
"That's not the point. I let her take on Loki, therefore it's my fault that she got kidnapped. If Loki uses that stick, then I'll have to fight the girl I view as my younger sister – I don't think I can do that." Harriett stressed, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"If it comes down to it, Harriett, you will be able to. I know you will." Steve said and Harriett sighed. "And we'll all be here if you need us."  
"Thanks Steve. Now, any ideas as to where Loki might open the portal? You said he'd need a power source – where could he get that?" Harriett asked Tony; obviously she knew where it was, but she was trying to push them into it without fully interfering and he shrugged.  
"He made it personal." Tony realised and Harriett hid her grin; they were finally getting somewhere.  
"That's not the point." Steve sighed exasperated.  
"That is the point, that's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live, why?"  
"To tear us apart."  
"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win right, that's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it… He wants an audience."  
"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart."  
"Yeah, that's just previews. This, this is opening night and Loki, he's a full-tilt diva right? He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered…" Tony trailed off as realisation dawned on the two and Harriett grinned as Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony.  
"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered, walking off, Steve following as Harriett nodded to herself.  
"And that is how you get the Avengers together, without killing anyone."

Harriett slung the bow that Clint handed to her over her shoulder, along with the quiver full of arrows; thanks to Natasha whacking Clint over the head, he was back to normal now and was helping the team to defeat Loki; of course, he wanted a piece of him, as well as probably Thor and definitely Harriett – she wanted a few choice words and one hell of a lot of violence.  
"Since when could you shoot with a bow?" Tony asked and Harriett grinned.  
"I've always had an interest in archery Stark – I think it was probably my years of growing up watching Robin Hood and in the past few years I've been an avid reader of the hunger games." Harriett said and Tony nodded, whilst Clint's fists clenched slightly. Harriett pursed her lips, noticing but decided to let it slide; now was not the time.  
"They're only standard arrows but they're still good. Do you want the pistols as well?" Clint quickly asked and Harriett nodded, as he handed them to her and she slipped them into her belt, as Tony looked at her expectantly.  
"I'm coming with you to Stark Towers; if Amy is still alive, I know she'll be there." Harriett said and Tony nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to stop her.  
"You've been with him for the past few days; do you think she'll still be alive?" She asked and Clint sighed.  
"It depends really, if she'd be of any use to him."  
"She can control the elements."  
"Then yes, she probably will be alive but she'll also probably be under his mind control too." Clint said and Harriett sighed.  
"We figured as much. Well, I guess we have a city to save and a friend to hit round the head." Harriett smiled weakly, as Clint rolled his eyes and Tony put a hand on Harriett's shoulder reassuringly.  
"We'll get Amy back and then we'll save the world, just like we always do. Don't worry 'bout it, kid."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, long time no see, stupid school got in the way but I'm back now so yay!  
Thanks to my reviewers and dear Guest, I'm glad that you got so caught by this story, really glad you are enjoying it :)  
So, enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Loki was casually standing on the roof of Stark Towers when Tony and Harriett arrived in New York – Amy was standing next to him and her eyes were a bright electric blue, proving Clint's previous assumptions. Harriett's temper flared as Tony placed her on the platform that he normally used to get into the Tower when he had the suit on. Harriett patiently waited for Tony to come back down after talking with Selvig and she was relieved when she walked down into the room with him, Amy's cold and unrecognisable glare scaring her.  
"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said, walking into the Tower; Amy stayed where she was and Harriett pursed her lips.  
"Actually, I'm going to threaten you." Tony said and Loki scoffed. Harriett eyed the God of Mischief warily and quickly darted past him, and out onto the roof; Loki ignored her completely while Tony frowned slightly before regaining his cool outer composure.

Amy spun round as she heard footsteps approaching and her eyes narrowed when she saw Harriett, her normal smile a deep scowl instead.  
"Amy?" Harriett said quietly; Amy didn't react to her name and Harriett swallowed as her best friend's cold glare cut into her. "Amy, it's me. It's Harriett." The brunette said and Amy lunged suddenly; Harriett dodged the attack and struck out with a kick that made Amy fall. She scrambled back up and eyed her opponent warily, trying her very best to figure out her enemy's next move.  
"Amy, c'mon, it's _me!_ It's Harriett!" She stressed as Amy struck out with a right hook that the brunette caught, her hazel eyes alight with desperation and determination too; then a sudden thought came to her, making her think of the way that Harry got Voldemort out of his mind in the 5th Harry Potter movie…  
"Buffy: the Vampire Slayer." Harriett said as she dodged another attack and launched one of her own. Amy ignored her and kicked out; Harriett grabbed her leg and flipped the girl over her arm, causing her to land on her back. She scrambled back up, quickly lashing out again.  
"Doctor Who."  
For what seemed like forever they fought and still Harriett kept blurting out random things that she knew _her_ Amy liked and most of the time, she saw a definite change in the eyes of her former best friend.  
"James Masters!" Harriett cried as her best friend lunged at her – Harriett swiftly side-stepped and Amy hit the railing, her head banging off it with a 'clang'! She fell to the floor and when Harriett looked at her eyes they were their natural brown and green again. Harriett sighed in relief and crouched down next to her friend, putting an arm around her as she whimpered.  
"Amy?" She said softly and the young girl laid her head onto Harriett's shoulder, trying her best to not cry and lash out; she could still feel Loki's presence in her mind and she was doing her very best to ignore it and replace it with her own thoughts but it was so hard… Then she remembered the girl next to her and her other best friend that was god knows where and everything that made Amy Brookes _Amy_ and she found the sudden strength to shove him out of her mind _for good_!  
She gasped and whimpered onto Harriett's shoulder, who wrapped her arms around her, gently before slowly helping the girl to her feet.  
"Whoa… That's an experience I sure as hell don't want to have to revisit again in a hurry…" Amy said, and Harriett laughed in relief, rolling her eyes.  
"C'mon kid. I still have to kick some royal butt." Harriett said and the two girls linked arms, before entering the room to Stark Towers.  
"No! It's not possible, how did you break my control?" Loki screeched and Harriett raised her eyebrows.  
"It's something called friendship and hitting someone round the head." Harriett said and Tony laughed, clapping from his spot next to Loki.  
"Well then, if I can't control you, I'll kill you instead!" Loki snapped, his Sceptre lighting up, but Amy stepped in front of her best friend, and used the wind to push him back, glaring.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it, coward." Amy hissed, as the portal opened and Tony's latest suit attached itself to him.  
"Girls… There's an army out there; we've got a fight on our hands now." Tony said as they walked out onto the roof, looking in worry at all the Chitauri they were going to have to fight.  
"Okay. Tony, get on with it from here; take care of those coming out of the portal. Amy, get me onto that roof and just try and do whatever you can to stop or slow them down." Harriett ordered; Tony seemed a little taken aback at being told what to do by a fourteen year old but he didn't question it, flying off.  
"Are you sure 'bout this, Harriett?" Amy asked and Harriett nodded determinedly.  
"Should be fun. I think I'll enjoy it, to be honest. I get to finally kill some aliens!" Harriett grinned and Amy laughed shakily before grabbing her hand and manipulating the wind so that it took them onto the roof that Harriett new Barton would be on later. As soon as she was down she whipped the bow off her back and notched an arrow into the bow – two short seconds later, there was already a dead Chitauri on its way down to the ground.  
"Amy, go! Help the civilians, get them off the streets and whatever you do, don't get killed!" Harriett screamed and Amy nodded, before using the wind to take her onto the ground.  
"This is going to be one hell of a battle… I still think I'd rather be in the Doctor Who universe…" Amy muttered as she landed on the ground.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, James Masters plays Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Amy's fav programme aside from Doctor Who :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people, so this is Chapter 15, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I still think I'd rather be in the Doctor Who universe…"  
Harriett clenched her jaw as she heard her best friend's voice through the earpiece – how her best friend had managed to keep a hold of the earpiece, Harriett would never know – but she couldn't see how Amy would rather be in the Doctor Who universe than the Avengers one…  
"Amy, you traitor!" Harriett snapped, as she shot down an approaching Chitauri vehicle.  
"What? It's the truth!" She cried and Harriett huffed.  
"I don't see how; we get to kill aliens here! What's bad about that?" Harriett asked and Amy scoffed.  
"What's _right_ about it?" She asked and Harriett snorted, as she notched another arrow.  
"I still don't get how anything in the Doctor Who universe can be better than this… Unless, of course, if it has anything to do with demon snowmen, because that episode was just awesome!" Harriett pointed out and Amy laughed.  
"Yes, yes it was; but oods are much better!" Amy pointed out and Harriett raised an eyebrow.  
"What the hell is an ood?" She asked and Amy sighed.  
"Never mind, Harriett." She muttered as a familiar red cape flew through the air towards Stark Towers, where Loki was.  
"Amy, Thor's back now. Rogers, Romanoff and Barton will be here in a minute and Grace as well as Banner should be here soon too. I suggest you get your butt up here now and gimme a lift down – I sure as hell need it." Harriett snapped and Amy manipulated the wind taking her up to where Harriett stood on the roof, waiting patiently for her friend to come and get her. Amy held out her hand and Harriett took it gratefully, making sure to keep an arrow notched in her bow.  
"As soon as the plane is on its way down, follow." Harriett ordered and Amy nodded; sure enough, after a minute or so, the plane began to soar towards the ground in an barely-controlled descent and the two girls followed shortly afterwards, landing on the ground just as the three superheroes came rushing out of the plane.  
"We've got to get back up there." Steve said as one of the giant snake-like creatures came out of the portal. Amy's mouth dropped open.  
"I don't think we want to go back up there." She said and Harriett hid her grin, rolling her eyes.  
"Point out the obvious, Miss Sherlock." Harriett said; Amy stuck her tongue out at Harriett as the 'adults' decided on a plan. Chitauri began to zoom past and the two girls took the liberty of taking them out for the others; they stared at them, shocked.  
"What? You think just cause we're younger that we can't fight just as well?" Harriett asked and Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Prejudiced." She muttered and Harriett sniggered. Rogers rolled his eyes as Clint notched an arrow, along with Harriett, as more Chitauri attacked.  
"C'mon guys, we need to get fighting, instead of just standing around like mongs all day." Harriett snapped and Rogers nodded, immediately coming into play as team leader again, leading the fight.  
Clint began saying something about the civilians trapped up here before several Chituari on flying things zoomed past – Rogers shot up, looking at one of the robot things and Harriett realised with a jolt who it was.  
"Loki." The two said at once, before looking at each other surprised.  
"The civilians are in trouble; they're like fish in a barrel down there." Harriett commented and Rogers turned to her again, confused.  
"Ohhh...kay... Anyway, do you think you can hold them off?" Rogers asked and Clint turned to the Captain, pressing a button on his quiver – it bleeped and Harriett knew the setting had been changed.  
"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He said, before smoothly blowing up another alien. Rogers turned quickly to the girls, eyebrows raised.  
"Amy, go with him. I'll stay here." Harriett ordered and the younger girl turned to her friend, browny-green eyes wide.  
"What? No, I'm staying with you!" She stressed and Harriett shook her head.  
"No. Go with Steve, okay, you'll be of more help to him. You're our best motion fighters which means that you find it easier to run and fight at the same time; we're better if we can stay in one spot, which is why I could beat you earlier! Now go!" Harriett screamed, taking out another Chitauri; the Captain didn't hesitate to grab Amy's arm and he dragged her along with him, until she finally found her feet, pounding along beside him. Harriett watched her friend go, biting her lip nervously, until a shout from Romanoff brought her back to the fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to upload, I'm having some problems with writer's block (shakes fist at imaginary 'writer's block' devil) but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Harriett cursed as one of the Chitauri got a hold of her bow; she remembered a move that she had seen Clint do in the movie; she got her bow back and swept the creature's legs from under it, stabbing downwards with an arrow, killing it instantly.  
She saw Clint taking down a Chitauri but another came up behind him and she knew that he'd never get rid of them both at the same time; she notched an arrow and shot the other one; it went down with a snarl and Clint nodded gratefully at her as he killed the other one. Harriett flashed him a grin before shooting down a flying machine that was going over their heads. And so it continued, as the trio did their best to fight the aliens.  
Amy and Rogers suddenly burst onto the scene, immediately jumping into the current battle – the remaining Chitauri snarled, beginning to come towards the five but strikes of lightning hit them and they fell, as Thor hit the ground.  
"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked, walking over to Thor, whilst Amy smiled at him.  
"The power surrounding the Tesseract is impenetrable." Thor answered swiftly, with a quick nod at Amy.  
"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys." Stark said, zooming overhead.  
"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said but about three people interrupted him: Clint, Amy and Harriett.  
"He possessed me!" Amy pointed out.  
"Same here kid!" Clint argued.  
"He kidnapped and possessed my best friend – mine tops all three of your arguments!" Harriett snapped and everyone looked at her like 'err, no'.  
"How do we do this?" Romanoff asked, ignoring the other four.  
"As a team." Rogers answered. "We got Stark up top, he's going to need us to…" He trailed off as the sound off a motorbike approached. Harriett and Amy looked round Rogers and grinned when they saw Grace and Banner both climbing off the motorbike. Harriett and Amy both threw themselves at their friend, hugging her tightly. Grace laughed, hugging them back.  
"Well, this all seems horrible." Banner stated, as the three girls separated, grinning.  
"I've seen worse." Romanoff pointed out.  
"Sorry." Banner said but Romanoff shook her head.  
"No we could… use a little worse." She said and Banner smiled slightly.  
"Stark, we got him." Rogers said, causing Bruce to turn abruptly back to the Captain.  
"Banner?" Stark questioned.  
"Just like you said."  
"Well tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Stark said; then he zoomed round the corner and Amy's jaw dropped open at the sight of the massive space whale thing that was close on Stark's tail.  
"I, I don't see how that's a party." Romanoff said, nervous.  
"I haven't even been to any parties yet!" Amy stressed and everyone, even the two girls, looked at her weirdly, before shrugging.  
"Dr Banner: now might be a really good time to get angry." Rogers said and Grace grinned.  
"That's my secret Cap: I'm always angry." Bruce and Grace said at the same time; Bruce looked at Grace, confused while she smirked mischievously. He rolled his eyes, before smoothly turning into the Hulk, just in time to punch the massive space whale in the nose (do space whales have noses?)  
Harriett grabbed her best friends' arms and dragged them behind a car, quickly shielding them from the monster as Stark shot a missile into its 'soft spot', causing it to blow up.  
The Chitauri screeched and screamed as their monster was destroyed and the Hulk viciously roared back, as the six superheroes, and the three girls formed a back-to-back circle, each readying their own personal weapon – Grace had none, so Harriett leant her the gun in her right holster. Grace smiled gratefully and Harriett nodded at her, before notching an arrow, as Amy held her hands out, gathering flames in her hands.  
"Guys." Romanoff warned as more of the space whales came out of the portal, along with more Chitauri.  
"Call it Captain." Stark ordered, as Rogers turned to the others.  
"Until the portal is closed, our priority is containment – Barton, Harriett, I want you both on that roof, eyes on everything. Stark, anything gets three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Rogers ordered and Harriett nodded, as Clint turned to Stark.  
"Can you give us a lift?" Clint asked but Harriett shook her head.  
"I'll grab a lift with Amy." Harriett said and Clint nodded at her, before raising his eyebrows at Stark.  
"Got it. Better clench up Legolas." Stark said and Harriett tried to hide a smirk when she saw Clint scowl a little, as Stark grabbed Clint and flew off.  
"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down – you got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Natasha, you and me stay here on the ground. Amy and Grace, do whatever you think suits your fighting skills."  
The two girls nodded, as Rogers turned to the Hulk.  
"And Hulk. Smash."  
The Hulk grinned, before jumping away immediately destroying the Chitauri. Grace and Amy deliberated for a second about what to do, before nodding at each other – Amy held out her hand for Harriett to take and Harriett nodded at Grace before taking Amy's outstretched hand: Amy used the wind to propel them upwards and they landed on Clint's roof. Harriett hugged Amy tightly before saluting the younger girl, grinning.  
Amy smiled back before flying back off and Harriett bit her lip, worry for everyone now beginning to consume her but she shook all thoughts out of her head and concentrated on trying to take down as many Chitauri as possible, side by side with Clint.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so thanks for all the reviews and here's the latest chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Clint, that was my last arrow." Harriett stated nervously, as she realised with a panicked jolt that her quiver was empty – Clint was running low too.  
"Hell." Clint cursed, taking down another flying machine.  
"Amy, I'm out of arrows. Can you give me a lift?" Harriett asked into her earpiece.  
"Yeah sure; I'll be up there as soon as I can." Amy said and Harriett sighed, making sure she had her gun in her hand.  
Amy arrived on the roof a few seconds later, when they heard a shout in their ear from Rogers.  
"Grace is down!" He called and as the two girls looked at each other, a mutual understanding passing between them.  
"Go!" Harriett snapped and Amy nodded, before flying off, down towards the ground.  
"See you later, Clint." Harriett grinned, moving to the edge of the roof, ignoring her every instinct to get away from the long drop beneath her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Clint demanded, reaching for her arm but Harriett laughed, moving away.  
"Don't worry, Hawkeye – I know what I'm doing… Sort of." She shrugged, and without another word, she jumped… Straight onto the back of a flying machine – the exact same one that Romanoff was flying as well.  
"Hey Romanoff!" Harriett called, swiftly dodging a blast from the machine behind that Loki was on; Romanoff turned around and grinned at the girl, rolling her eyes.  
"You have a death wish, you know." She pointed out and Harriett shrugged.  
"Yeah, I know." She smirked.  
"Harriett, me and Grace are heading to Stark Tower. Can you meet us there?" Amy asked through the earpiece, but an explosion on the younger girl's end caused the earpiece to go static and Harriett cursed.  
"Crap. Grace and Amy, if they survived that explosion are heading to Stark Tower; where Loki is going to be in the next few minutes." Harriett quickly said to the Russian assassin and her grin faded; she reached out her hand to Harriett who took it gratefully as they approached the platform with the portal – they jumped, completely in sync, just as the machine behind them, with Loki, exploded, throwing the God onto the roof of Stark Tower. He managed to grab his Sceptre when he fell, just as the Hulk jumped up and punched him through the window, into the next room, where Loki proceeded to yell at the Hulk but when Hulk tried to grab him, his giant hand just went straight through the God of Mischief and as Harriett jumped from the roof with the portal, to the main roof, she realised that closing the portal was going to be a lot harder.  
The Hulk roared in anger and frustration when he realised he couldn't smash around the God and he jumped away, looking for more enemies to destroy.  
Loki smirked as he came out from behind the counter where he'd taken to hiding to avoid getting thrown about like a rag doll, and Harriett glared as his smirk grew on noticing her.  
"Hello there, mewling quim. Harriett… isn't it?" He asked and she stiffened.  
"Maybe. I don't see how that's any of your business." She snapped and he tilted his head to the side, blue-green eyes glinting dangerously.  
"I think it _is_ my business, when I take over this planet and make all of your pathetic heroes and friends my servants."  
"But you'll never get the chance. Because none of us will ever give up, and we sure as hell won't bow to you!" Harriett snarled and Loki's smirk turned into an ugly scowl; as much as Harriett loved the villain in the movie, she had to admit to herself, that she was very scared of the real him; not that she would ever admit that to him. Instead, she kept her eyes and face devoid of any kind of emotion.  
"You will fall before me, and if you don't, I will kill everyone you love. Your parents, siblings, even your teachers." Loki threatened, Sceptre raised but now it was Harriett's turn to smirk.  
"See, but that is where you lose power over me, Grace and Amy as well Loki. We're from a different universe and everyone we know and love, isn't here." Harriett pointed out smugly. Loki's scowl deepened and Harriett didn't feel so cocky and smug anymore when he started to stalk towards her; she hesitantly began to move back, unable to hide her fear any longer.  
The elevator dinged open at that point and Harriett gasped as she saw Amy struggling to hold up Grace, who was bleeding heavily from a wound in her side. The brunette ran over to the other girls, immediately helping Amy move Grace onto the sofa, her fear of Loki forgotten; temporarily at least.  
"Oh god, Amy, we've got to stop the bleeding." Harriett stressed, as she noticed the blood pouring out of her best friend's side.  
"Err, here use this." Amy said, throwing her Grace's leather jacket. Harriett raised an eyebrow before pressing it against Grace's side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. "Grace is going to kill you when she wakes up, you realize that?" Harriett murmured but Amy shrugged.  
"It's either use the jacket or she'll die of blood loss and not get to kill us for ruining her jacket!" Amy pointed out; Harriett nodded her head in agreement as she added more pressure.  
"From what Steve said, the ray from the gun just grazed her side. I don't know why it's bleeding this much." Amy said and Harriett bit her lip, gently moving the jacket. She winced as she saw the wound and realised that it would need stitches.  
"Amy… Can you sew?" Harriett asked with a grimace. Amy shook her head apologetically and Harriett cursed, as Grace opened her brown eyes that were shining with unshed tears from the pain in her side.  
"Hey, Gracie. How are you feeling?" Harriett asked gently and Grace forced a smile.  
"Like hell." She whispered and Harriett smiled sympathetically.  
"Look, Gracie, we're going to have to move you so that we can bandage the wound; you're going to have to sit up for us, can you do that okay?" Harriett asked cautiously and Grace nodded determinedly, gritting her teeth.  
"Jarvis, where's the nearest first aid box?" Harriett asked the AI.  
"It is in the cupboard near to the elevator, Miss." It responded immediately and Amy raced off. In case you're wondering where Loki is and what he's doing, he is standing a little to the side of the girls, watching them amusedly.  
Amy came back a few seconds later, the first aid box under her arm and she handed it to Harriett. The brunette placed it on the floor, before signalling to Amy, to get on the other side of Grace. The elder brunette sucked in sharply as Harriett and Amy hauled her into a sitting position as gently as they possibly could.  
"Amy, help me get the bottom part of Grace's top off. I need to be able to bandage the wound properly." Harriett pointed out and Amy nodded, reaching down into her boot, where one of her knives was hidden. She handed the blade to Harriett who quickly began working away at the top from her ribs downwards, making sure to leave the higher part of her friend's top alone, so that she could maintain a little of her dignity. Harriett threw the discarded, bloodied top away, before opening the first aid kit. The wound was still bleeding just not as heavily but Grace was still looking ill and by now deathly pale.  
"Amy, I need you to help me bandage it – because of where she was shot, the bandage will have to go all around her stomach." Harriett explained and Amy nodded, as Harriett took out the bandages and unrolled them. The two girls began to wrap the wound, being as careful as they could without doing too loosely either.  
"That's the best we can do now, until the fight is over." Harriett said, sighing. Grace shivered and the brunette hastily shrugged off her jacket, handing it to the injured girl, who put it on, somehow managing to get onto her feet. Harriett smiled up at her best friend as Amy raced round to support her and Harriett went to get onto her feet but someone grabbed her hair from behind, dragging her onto her feet and pressing themselves against her back. Harriett scowled as she felt the cold tip of the Sceptre rest against her neck. Amy and Grace tried to move towards their best friend but Loki dug the Sceptre further into Harriett's neck.  
"You take one more step, and I'll kill her." Loki threatened as Harriett struggled to get away from him.  
"Why didn't you just kill us when we were sorting out Grace's wound?" Harriett challenged and Loki chuckled, his body shaking slightly with the laugh.  
"I may be a psychopath but I'm not going to interrupt you when you're trying to take care of a friend in need. I'm not a monster." Loki pointed out but Grace laughed humourlessly, rolling her eyes.  
"Please. Spare me the bull-crap, Loki. Harriett might think there's good left in you, but that's only because she doesn't want to face the truth. There is no good in you.  
You ruined Thor's coronation, you told Thor that his Father was _dead_ and that he couldn't return to his _home _and then you sent the Destroyer after him, _to kill your own freaking brother_ and killing others as well! You allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard then you killed your biological father and tried to destroy your own race, that probably have families! Now you're trying to conquer Earth but you will never get away with it, Loki! You _are_ a monster, but that is because of your actions!" Grace shouted and for a second, it looked as if Loki was going to cry; then his eyes hardened and he scowled, shoving Harriett away from him roughly, and stalking over to Grace.  
"You might know what I have done, but you will never know the actions behind them." Loki snarled and Grace smirked.  
"Don't need to." She shrugged, locking eye contact with Harriett: the brunette nodded before leaping at Loki, grabbing the Sceptre and ripping it from his grasp, before racing out the room. Romanoff was still on the roof and Harriett grinned, calling out her name: she turned and Harriett threw the Sceptre, knowing that it could close the portal. Romanoff caught the magic stick and saluted Harriett, a small smirk on her face. Harriett grinned as the assassin and Selvig began to close the portal.  
She grinned and skipped back into the room, smirking at Loki, who furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Well, there goes the portal and the unending stream of monsters. Let me see… 3, 2, 1…"  
"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Romanoff said into her earpiece and the three girls listened in silence as the responses came through, from Rogers and Stark.  
The earpiece went silent and then the last order from Rogers came through, ordering Romanoff to close the portal. The three girls grinned at each other, before turning to Loki.  
"You've lost." Harriett stated simply, but she didn't have time to run as a copy of Loki appeared next to her, grabbing her arm viciously.  
"Have I?" He hissed in her ear but Harriett smiled sweetly.  
"Yes, you have." She said as other copies grabbed Grace and Amy, stopping them from helping their friend. Loki disappeared a second time, and the three girls looked around for him, Harriett finally allowing her fear to show, terrified of where he was or what he was doing. She somehow heard him materialize behind her and she spun round as Loki grinned at her, the Sceptre in his hand. Harriett froze as the blue stone glowed and she never had time to dodge: the blue light hit the girl's chest and Loki grinned as the impact sent her to the floor. Amy and Grace screamed in raw pain and anger as they watched the light fade from their best friend's hazel eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amy's hands burst into flames as Grace elbowed the clone holding her causing him to let the girl go as Amy's captor flew backwards, from the wind that she'd conjured. Tears streamed down both of the girls' faces as Grace picked up her friend's fallen knife and as a roar echoed through the city, Amy grabbed Loki's wrists in a vice-like grip, as Grace put the blade to his throat.

"Give me a reason and I swear I will do it." She threatened, the cold metal digging into his pale skin. Her usually kind and warm brown eyes had hardened and darkened, screaming murder! Loki knew she would do it, her grief and anger blinding all rational thought; but he also knew that when she calmed down, if she did kill him, then she would regret it, despite her emotions towards him.

"You don't want the blood of another's on your own hands." Loki answered calmly and Grace's hand on the hilt of the knife faltered.

"I can't do it. I'm not a murderer. I'll be just as bad as him if I do it." Grace muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"If you won't, then I freaking will!" Amy screamed, ripping the knife from Grace's grasp and immediately putting it to Loki's throat.

"Amy!" Grace yelled, but Amy turned to her sharply, not removing the blade from Loki's throat.

"Grace," she started, her voice slow and steady, despite the tears streaming down her face, "he killed Harriett. _Our_ freaking Harriett! Don't you want him to pay for that?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes and he will. But not like this, Amy please. Don't stoop to his level, c'mon, just put the knife down." Grace coaxed gently, and Amy sighed, throwing the knife to the ground, her eyes showing her pain, the anger leaving them. Loki sighed, relaxing and Amy turned back around, quickly striking out with a punch that knocked him clean out.

Grace smiled at her and she smiled back before they both stumbled into each other's arms, collapsing to the ground in tears, hugging the other for comfort, both mourning their best friend and that's how the Avengers found them, when they finally returned to the Tower.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, guys... This is the 2nd last chapter and I'll post the last chapter tomorrow... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story, you've all been amazing and I've loved writing for you all... See ya'll tomorrow! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Shit… Girls, what the hell happened?" Tony was the first to speak and the two girls looked up at him, finally trying to get up from their huddle on the floor. Grace stumbled and cried out in pain, clutching her side and Amy remembered the wound from getting shot was there.  
Steve ran over and helped her up, as Grace hastily took off Harriett's jacket and she avoided looking at her side, especially when Steve sucked in a deep breath, biting his lip.

"How bad is it?" Grace asked through gritted teeth and Steve clicked his tongue.

"It's not as bad as you think. Whoever did this, well, they did a pretty good job, but it needs proper medical attention." Steve said and Grace sighed.

"Harriett… and Amy did that." Grace managed to force out the name of their dead best friend but it sent daggers through her heart. Steve swallowed, trying to clear the lump from his throat.

"She was a good kid." Tony said, his ever-present smirk gone and Amy laughed sadly.

"Best friend ever, more like. But that bastard over there," she snapped, pointing to the still unconscious Loki, "took her away from us."

"My brother did this?" Thor asked and Amy nodded, as Steve and Natasha helped Grace out of the room.

"Yep. Just as Natasha closed the portal, and Harriett came back in. Sour freaking loser, couldn't take the fact that he lost." Amy snarled as the Hulk slowly began to shrink, turning back into Bruce.

"Can someone please get me some clothes?" He said awkwardly, barely managing to keep his ripped and borrowed trousers up. Tony rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder and smiling sadly.

"I'll lend you some. Don't worry." Tony said and the two men left, leaving Amy alone with Thor and Clint.

"Tony's right. She was a good kid and one hell of a fighter. She never missed a single shot and she was such a massive help." Clint said and Amy smiled, sitting down on the sofa, facing away from Harriett's body and Loki's unconscious form.

"Lady Harriett was a worthy ally!" Thor shouted and that was when Clint noticed the bright nail paint on the God's nails.

"Thor… are you wearing nail paint?" He asked and Thor looked down at his nails that still had the patterned red, gold and black nail polish on them.

"Lady Amy did them for me. Do you like them?" Thor asked and Clint shook his head, exasperated.

"Amy… What are we going to do with you?" Clint muttered before walking away and Thor looked at her confused; she shrugged innocently before sighing, looking at Harriett's corpse dejectedly.

…...

"Holy crap!" Amy screamed, as she jerked awake on the sofa, under that horrible feeling where you're half-asleep and you feel like you're falling.  
Thor, halfway across the room, on the opposite sofa, jumped, startled awake from his sleep.  
It was well into the night now and Loki had been taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D, under strict protection, although most of his smugness had been lost, because of his failure.

"Lady Amy, what is it?" Thor asked, and she shook her head, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Nothing, never mind. Just go back to sleep Thor." She told him – he nodded and rolled over, his snores filling the room a second later. Amy smiled sadly to herself, looking over to where her dead best friend lay. She froze as she realised that it was gone.

"Jarvis?" Amy asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"Yes Miss Brookes?" The AI responded.

"Did anyone come to collect Harriett's body?" She asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

"No Miss. It disappeared a few minutes ago, under the same circumstances as Miss Lewis' arrival, if my readings are correct." Jarvis explained and Amy pondered that for a second, before realising that she didn't understand half of what he just said.

"Okay. Thanks Jarvis." She answered, before lying back down on the sofa and falling asleep almost instantly.

…..

"Hey Grace." Amy said, walking into her best friend's hospital room. The brunette was lying on her bed, but she looked like she'd rather be out doing anything else.

"Hey. Would you please tell them, that I'm free to go? They won't let me out and I'm sick of being in here!" She snapped and Amy giggled at her.

"Grace, c'mon. You know they're only being careful." She explained and Grace sighed.

"I know. But I want to be out of here in time to see Loki leave. I have a feeling that we'll be going home as well." Grace said and Amy sighed.

"Grace, about Harriett's body," she began but Grace put up a hand to stop her.

"Amy, I already know. Tony told me about what Jarvis said. I think, because she doesn't belong here, that whatever force brought us here, has taken her back. And, I have a feeling that she'll still be alive back home." Grace said and Amy's eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face.

"Really?" She asked and Grace frowned.

"I'm not sure, so don't get your hopes up… but yes, that's my theory." Grace said.

"Well then, let's just hope that your theory is correct."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, wow 20 chapters and... 36 REVIEWS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! :D**

**Anyway, now that is over, I have a few thank-yous to make:  
To my best friend Amy, who has helped me write this story and who will help me write the sequel too (and yes there will be a sequel)  
To my reviewers and readers and anyone who added this story to their favourite/follows list: YOU PEOPLE ARE THE REASON I WRITE ON THIS WEBSITE! :)  
Anywho... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ... (Sorry, I'm a little hyper... )**

**Just a quick note, can we pleeeaase get this up to 40 reviews? Please... I'll get Tony to give you all cookies if you do...  
Enjoy the chapter and remember: post a revieeew! **

* * *

Chapter 20

The two girls followed Tony up to the square where Loki and Thor, as well as most of the other Avengers were gathered.  
Loki had the muzzle on and the two girls made sure to avoid looking at him, the death of Harriett still fresh in their mind, even despite the slim chance that she might be alive somewhere.

"Bye Thor!" Grace called, waving, as he nodded at her, smiling.

"Thor, call me!" Amy shouted and he tilted his head to the side, confused. Amy rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Amy, they don't have phones in Asgard." Grace pointed out and Amy scowled, slapping Grace's arm. It had been a week since the battle and Grace's side had almost healed but was still sensitive.  
Something caught Amy's eye, in the very corner and she turned around gasping as she saw the very device that brought them into this universe.

"Grace… isn't that Harriett's TV?" She said and Grace immediately rushed over to it, placing her hand on the white screen – it went straight through. Both of the girls felt a stab of pain run through them at the mention of their friend, as did everyone else.

"Bye you guys, it was amazing to meet you all." Grace said truthfully but she wasn't as enthusiastic about meeting her favourite superheroes now that she'd lost her best friend.

"Gracie, I don't think we should... I mean we don't know if that'll defo get us home. I'm sure it's unsafe, all wibbly-wobbly. Not to mention dimension travel is supposed to be impossible! We could rip a hole in the universe the size of Belgium and for all we know we could end up in the land of perpetual Wednesday or the crazy melty land or, or the world without shrimp!" Amy rambled, quoting Buffy and naturally Doctor Who on occasion, going to stand next to Grace, who was crouching next to the TV.  
"This always ends badly…"

"Amy, I can live without shrimp. Now c'mon, let's get home!" The brunette retorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Brilliant! I liked shrimp…" Amy complained, pouting. "OH!" She turned back quickly to the slightly confused and embarrassed Thor. "Call me!" She called, before following her friend through the portal.

"Holy cheese balls!" Grace whined, holding her head and opening her eyes as Amy toppled through after her, accidentally landing on top of her.

"Where are we? Ouch, time travel hurts." Amy exclaimed as she climbed off Grace who scowled, as Amy helped her up sheepishly.

"You don't say!" She said sarcastically, before they both realised who was in the room with them.

"Hey guys." The brunette said, sitting on the floor of whatever room they were in, happily licking a pink ice cream. "How's it going?"

"HARRIETT?"

* * *

**Just a quick note, the sequel will be posted on my best friend Amy's profile: The Slayer In The Tardis :)**

**Thanks for reading people and REVIEW! They make me smile :)**


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO! 41 Reviews oh my gosh, you guys are amazing!**

**Anyway, obviously this isn't a chapter, BUT just to let you know, the sequel to Our Adventures With The Avengers is now up on my best friend's profile, The Slayer In The Tardis, she's on my favourite Author's list.**

**The sequel to OAWTA is called: Our Adventures In The Tardis...**

**Cookies baked by Clint to anyone who can guess the universe it's set in... ;)**

**Peace out dudes! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
